Fée pas ci, Fée pas ça !
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes mettant en scène Fairy Tail et ses amis. OS 15 : Laxana's Week : Baiser Alcoolisé : Cana est endormie sur la table du bar de Mirajane, alors que celle-ci veut fermer la guilde. Comme Laxus est encore là, elle lui demande de l'aide. Une aide peu commode que Cana n'appreciera pas tant que ça et Mira finira par s'en aller... Sans eux.
1. OS1: Mira-Luxus : Quand Erza s'en mêle

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bonjour ! Je reviens avec quelques histoires courtes (Drabbles/OS) Sur Fairy Tail.**

**Bonne lecteur ! **

* * *

**Crédits : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Index :**

1. Quand Erza s'en mêle... (Mirajane/ Laxus)

2. Quand deux enfants se retrouvent.. (Natsu/Lisanna)

3. Quand Mirajane s'absente... (Lucy)

* * *

_**Quand Erza s'en mêle... (Mirajane/...)**_

« Un problème avec ton verre, Mira ? »

La barmaid de Fairy Tail se réveilla et leva la tête vers son ex-rivale, Erza Scarlett, accoudée au bar avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Euh non… Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans réfléchir.

« Tu essuie le même verre depuis un moment… »

Le mannequin aux cheveux d'argent suivit le regard de la rousse en armure et s'arrêta sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds électriques, attablée avec son équipe de toujours, les Rajinshuu. Elle rougit bizarrement et reporta son attention vers son amie à qui ses rougeurs n'avaient pas échappé. Avait-elle compris ?!

« Enfin tu fléchis ! Je vais pouvoir me venger. » Déclara Erza, espiègle.

Mirajane ouvrit grand ses yeux bruns, imaginant le pire. « Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Dit-elle sur un ton conspirateur. « La roue doit tourner ! Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce en amour… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, celle que l'on surnommait Titania s'avança vers la table d'un pas sûr et l'argentée s'affola, gigotant dans tous les sens : « STOP ERZAA ! »

Un cri du cœur qui attira l'attention des quelques membres présents à Fairy Tail et notamment de la personne qui concernait le plan machiavélique de la jeune Scarlett mais Mira s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela…

« Fried ! Tu as intérêt à rendre Mira heureuse, sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Déclara-t-elle avec son sérieux irréprochable, en pointant du doigt le jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts….

Mais la réaction d'une certaine personne étonna toute la guilde, sauf Mira qui se cogna le front avec la paume de sa main, dépitée.

Luxus avait recraché l'intégralité de son verre de saké sur la tête du vert : « _**NANNI ?!**_ »

« Luxus ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » S'était levé un Fried terrifié, les mains levés devant lui en signe de défense. « C'est une erreur… ! N'est ce pas, Erza ? »

« Ano… Pourtant… » La rouquine était perdue sur ce coup-là.

« JE VAIS TE TUER FRIED ! »

« Tu as intérêt à courir, mon vieux. » Suggéra Bixlow, assis à côté de lui et Evergreen, semblait confirmer d'un signe de tête, alors que le petit fils du maitre s'électrifier de la tête aux pieds…

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Erza, le mage aux runes ne put que qu'adhérer à cette idée et prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de très près par le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre…

« Arigato Erza. » Se moqua la détentrice du Satan Soul, tandis que celle-ci revenait vers elle, toujours perdue. « Comme ça tout le monde connait la _vérité_. »

« La _vérité_ ? » Fit-elle curieuse. « Alors Luxus et Fried… »

Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée, imaginant quelque chose d'interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans et Mira eut l'air blasé devant son air rêveur. Maintenant, elle en était certaine : Trop trainer avec Grey et Natsu, faisait régresser la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail…

« Je suis désolée. Cela doit être frustrant pour toi, ma pauvre ! » S'inquiéta son amie, en lui prenant la main et Mira s'apprêta à répondre que… Mais une brillante idée germa alors dans son esprit.

« Oh si tu savais… » Pleurnicha-t-elle en bonne actrice. « Je suis tellement triste… Me préférer à un homme ? Tu te rends compte, Erza… ? Que vais-je devenir ?! »

Et voilà comment Mirajane se vengea…

« C'est ta faute ! Maintenant, tout le monde croit que Fried et moi… PUTAIN DE MERDE ! LE VIEUX A FAILLI FAIRE UNE ATTAQUE EN PLUS ! ARRANGE-MOI CE BORDEL TOUTE SUITE, MIRA !»

« C'est simple pourtant ! Tu n'as qu'à dire la _vérité_ et le tour est joué ! »

Luxus était assis en tailleur, boudeur et Mirajane soupira, sans toutefois perdre son éternel sourire.

« Je commences à croire que tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, Mirajane Strauss. Tu es toujours aussi vile…»

« Tu peux parler ! Monsieur _Je-Suis-Trop-Fier-Pour-Assumer-Mes-Sentiments-Envers-Une-Fille_ ! Maintenant, débrouilles toi, Luxus Draer mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes pour Fried ! »

Le beau blond perdit toute sa splendeur, le teint livide, devant sa petite-amie qui se frottait les mains, heureuse d'avoir mené son plan à bien. Il en était certain à présent il n'était pas amoureux d'un ange aux cheveux d'argent mais bel et bien de Satan en personne…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt !


	2. OS2 : Natsu-Lisanna

**Crédits : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Index :**

1. Quand Erza s'en mêle... (Mirajane/...)

2. Quand deux enfants se retrouvent... (Natsu/...)

* * *

Natsu vagabondait dans les rues de Magnolia, seul.

Il s'ennuyait. Il était passé à l'appartement de Lucy mais elle n'était pas là. Il avait eu l'idée de l'attendre, en fouillant dans ses affaires – rien de plus normal – mais après une heure, il avait fini par abandonner. Il était clair que son amie ne reviendrait pas de sitôt chez elle et s'était dit que peut-être, il la trouverait en ville. Au début, le jeune homme s'était fié à son flair de chasseur de dragon et avait cru sentir son odeur citronné mais sa trace se fondit dans la foule de la ville, de plus en plus peuplée après sept ans d'absence inopinée.

Tout ça était ennuyeux ! Peut-être qu'une bonne bagarre à Fairy Tail lui redonnerait le moral ? Après réflexion, il se rappela que Grey n'était pas en ville et que cela serait moins palpitant sans son rival dans le tas.

Que faire alors ?

« Natsu ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux étonnement roses reconnut cette voix douce et se tourna vers une jeune fille aux courts cheveux nacrés et aux grands yeux turquoise. Elle portait des courses et comme si c'était un devoir, il saisit le sachet pour elle.

« Merci. » Dit-elle, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Natsu venait-il d'agir en gentleman ? Lisanna avait encore du mal à le reconnaitre après deux années dans un autre monde. Certes, il était toujours gentil, impulsif et bagarreur mais les bonnes manières n'ont jamais été son truc. Même le Natsu d'Edoras ne les connaissaient pas tellement, sauf quand Lucy lui « faisait comprendre ». Peut-être qu'ici aussi, Lucy avait un impact sur lui mais surement moins douloureux, ce qui, malgré elle, lui fendit le cœur.

« Pas de quoi. Tu vas chez toi ? »

« Aye ! Mais je peux me débrouiller, tu sais… »

« Non, allons-y. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, il lui rendit et entamèrent leur marche vers la maison des Strauss. C'était bête mais… C'était plus fort que lui. Depuis que la sœur cadette de Mirajane et d'Elfman était de retour, il voulait la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi et l'aider était tout à fait naturel, non ?

« Où est Happy ? »

« Ch'ai pas. Il a dit qu'il devait voir Charuru ou un truc du genre. »

« Et Lucy ? »

Natsu lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué. « Ch'ai pas non plus. »

Un léger sourire s'imprima sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme. « C'est elle que tu cherchais ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je m'ennuyais. »

« Tu t'ennuyais ? »

« Je voulais lui demander si elle avait besoin de faire une mission pour payer son loyer mais elle n'était pas chez elle. » Répondit-il, grincheux. « C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, Lisanna ? »

Son air boudeur lui rappela quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils veillaient sur l'œuf de Happy. Ah cette époque lui manquait tant !

« Désolée. Vous êtes proches Lucy et toi… Je me demandais si… »

Devant son hésitation, il prit les devants : « Hum… Quoi ? Si on sort ensemble ? »

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit en un « o », les joues rougies à cause de son franc parlé. Depuis quand Natsu n'était plus un enfant naïf ? Combien d'années avait-elle vraiment sautés ? Sans compter les sept années dans la Fairy Sphère !

« Regardes. »

Le beau mage lui montrait quelque chose à sa droite et Lisanna lui obéit. A la terrasse d'un café, une belle jeune femme blonde discutait avec l'un de leurs nouveaux membres de Fairy Tail depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, Sting Eucliffe. La petite sœur de Mira cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle les vit s'embrasser et quitter leur table, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Il semblerait qu'elle n'est plus besoin de moi. »

Natsu l'avait compris trop tard et sa Luce n'était plus que « Lucy ». Son ton attristé fit chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille et dans un élan inattendu, elle se tourna vers lui et lui saisit le visage pour y déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il fallait faire tomber les courses sous la surprise et devint rouge à ce contact si doux.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Lisanna rougit, se dégageant légèrement. Avait-elle bondi sur lui ? Elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait et il était trop tard pour reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Depuis qu'on est gosse, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, Natsu et cela ne changera jamais. »

Elle eut peur de sa réaction. Leur amitié était en jeu mais le mage de feu lui sourit, essayant de dissimuler ses rougeurs et le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement quand elle sentit la main du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis son plus jeune âge se glissait dans la sienne pour la ramener chez elle.

« Tu as pas besoin de faire une mission par hasard ? »

Lisanna éclata d'un rire cristallin devant un Natsu mi- boudeur, mi- amusé. Finalement, l'époque où ils étaient enfants n'étaient pas si loin que ça pour ces deux-là, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

* * *

Un petit Natsu/Lisanna.

Ce n'est pas mon couple préféré mais j'aime les moments ou ils sont enfants dans le manga, donc voilà, j'ai craqué !

Merci à **Bymeha** pour sa jolie review. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le Luxus/Mira. Y'en aura d'autres ;)

A bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à Rewiewer. ;)


	3. OS3 : Lucy (Gerard-Erza)

**Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas...**

**Index des OS sur le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Quand Mirajane s'absente...**

« Hum… Où est Mira ? »

Erza leva un œil vers moi, un œil qui en disait long.

« Toi aussi, tu penses que je ne peux pas le faire ?! »

Je frissonnai, l'air embarrassé.

« Non mais… »

« Mais _quoi_ Lucy ? » Continua la rouquine, à cran. « Je peux très bien tenir un bar tout une journée ! Ce n'est pas sorcier ! »

« Désolée. »

Je retournai à mon jus de fruits. Enfin, c'était plutôt un jus de… _Quelque chose_. J'aurais dû faire comme tout le reste de la guilde au moment où ils ont vu Titania derrière le bar : Décamper sur le champ.

Natsu et Gray m'avaient prévenu de la catastrophe mais je n'avais pas voulu les croire ! Ça m'apprendra à être trop gentille !

Mais où était la plus belle femme de Fairy Tail ?

« Luxus est venu la chercher pour la journée. » M'expliqua enfin quelqu'un, qui n'était autre que _Mystogan_, alors qu'Erza était partie dans la réserve. « Mirajane a hésité pour son bar mais Erza, en bonne _amie_, a accepté de prendre la relève. »

« Ah… » Fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'idée.

Alors Erza, aussi, était une bonne pot… Enfin, je veux dire une bonne personne ! Et il semblerait que Mystogan et moi soyons dans le même bateau. Quelle chance incroyable…

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois toi ? » Je lui demandai finalement.

« Je ne préfère même pas répondre. »

« Je vois… »

Quand la nouvelle barmaid revint, avec un sourire radieux, elle nous resservit de son cocktail explosif pour la plus grande joie de notre estomac. En même temps, comment dire _non_ à Erza Scarlett ? Celui qui a essayé n'était surement plus là pour en témoigner. D'ailleurs, à part Mystogan et moi, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le bar.

La journée allait être longue, surtout quand nous l'entendîmes chanter pendant qu'elle essuyait les verres.

Maudit soit Mirajane ! _Vivement _demain que je lui dise de ne plus jamais quitté son comptoir.

Pour l'instant, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver des…

« Tiens… »

Bouchons d'oreilles.

Merci Mystogan.

* * *

Pas de couples, enfin si, un fond de GerZa.

J'aime bien taquiné Lucy... Je sais pas pourquoi !

Merci à Byhema pour ses rewiews !

Vous aussi là bas n'hésitez pas ! C'est COOOOL une review :p

A bientôt !


	4. OS4 : Natsu-Lucy

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Nouvel OS, plus long que les précédents ! Nalu oblige...

* * *

**Crédits : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Index :**

1. Quand Erza s'en mêle... (Mirajane/ Laxus)

2. Quand deux enfants se retrouvent.. (Natsu/Lisanna)

3. Quand Mirajane s'absente... (Lucy)

4. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens ! (Natsu/Lucy)

* * *

**4. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !**

Lucy n'avait pas voulu croire au début, qu'elle ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour Natsu. Or, c'était bien arrivé !

Depuis qu'elle avait intégré Fairy Tail, elle avait passé tout son temps avec lui, en partie à cause du mage de feu qui avait déclaré qu'ils étaient maintenant une « équipe » avec le petit chat bleu, Happy. Certes, Grey et Erza ou encore Wendy et Charuru avaient rejoint cette fameuse équipe mais la jeune constellationniste s'était vraiment attachée à ce partenariat plutôt costaud qui avait prouvé son efficacité à plusieurs reprises et ce, malgré leur manie de « tout cassé », leur faisant perdre « plusieurs fois » leur argent durement gagné durant leurs quêtes.

Alors quand son meilleur ami lui a annoncé qu'il partait avec Lisanna, la petite sœur de Mirajane revenue miraculeusement d'entre les morts, pour une mission en duo, l'estomac de la belle blonde s'était froissé, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et sa salive fut pénible à avaler. Que dire à ça ? « Non, tu es MON coéquipier. » ? Ridicule, elle serait passée pour folle et surtout pour l'égoïste de service. Lucy avait juste sourit et avait ajouté un « amusez-vous bien. » Ce qu'elle imagina automatiquement comme une sortie romantique entre deux amis d'enfance très proches. C'était affreux de penser ainsi !

_Lucy, reprends-toi, ce n'est que Natsu, non ?_

Oui, Natsu, le beau Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses, toujours prêt à défendre ce qu'il pensait juste et à protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Combien de fois était-il venu à sa rescousse ? Et combien de fois s'en était-elle sentie honteuse de dépendre de lui ? Pourtant, être la demoiselle en détresse, se faisant secourir par un beau jeune chevalier, avait son charme et cela avait même fait germer une idée d'intrigue pour son nouveau roman. Bref, Lucy ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait « juste de Natsu », c'était plus que ça. Comme la complicité indéniable qui les unissaient. Même Mirajane, la plus grande entremetteuse de Fairy Tail, lui avait dit ! N'était-elle pas censée être du côté de sa propre sœur ?!

« - Tu sais, Lucy-chan. Tu devrais lui dire, avait suggéré la tenancière du bar de la guilde. Qui ne tente rien à rien, non ?

C'était un matin. Fairy Tail était encore paisible et Lucy n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi, la poussant à venir broyer du noir sur le comptoir de Mira.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il comprenne !

- Allons, Natsu n'est pas si bête que ça…

Mais la belle barmaid aux cheveux d'argent avait quand même du mal à s'en convaincre et la blondinette aux yeux noisette eut un petit sourire compatissant.

- Et ta sœur alors ? Quand elle est revenue d'Edoras, Lisanna était la plus heureuse dans les bras de Natsu ! Et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, je ne veux pas gâcher cette nouvelle amitié !

- Oh Lisanna aime Natsu mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses et je pense que pour lui, c'est pareil. Il suffit juste qu'une petite fée dorée lui fasse comprendre, avait ajouté l'ainée de la famille Strauss avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Mira… »

La jeune femme soupira, démoralisée. Que faire ? Surtout sans blesser personne ! Impossible. Le dilemme était trop important et la migraine pointait son nez ! Le mieux restait de ne rien dévoiler sur ce qu'elle ressentait. En bonne amie, elle se tairait et souffrirait en silence…

« - Essaie au moins ! Insista Mirajane à voix basse, lui indiquant du regard l'entrée de la guilde dont les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur un couple bien particulier.

- Surement pas… Maugréa la jolie blonde aux joues empourprées. »

Oh non. Manquait plus que ça… Lucy sentit ses mains devenir moite en voyant le sourire de trois kilomètres de long que Natsu lui adressa en l'apercevant et l'air fatigué de Lisanna interpella sa grande sœur.

« - Bienvenue à la maison vous deux ! Chantonna cette dernière. Ça va, Lisanna ?

- Je suis crevée ! Dit la réplique de Mirajane aux cheveux très courts et aux pupilles turquoise avant de s'affaler sur le bar. Je ne suis plus habituée à ce Natsu-ci… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Lucy mais je te tire mon chapeau !

Lucy, qui avait toujours les joues en feu, lui sourit simplement, mal à l'aise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne rien dire !

- Tu n'as pas de chapeau, Lisa, se moqua le seul homme de la pièce, ce qui fit rire toutes les femmes présentes.

- C'est une image, mon cher Natsu, expliqua son amie d'enfance avec amusement, pour dire que tu es insupportable et que Lucy a dû mérite d'être ta coéquipière !

- Bah c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, figures-toi ! »

La concernée avait chaud. Très chaud. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette allusion étrange ? Elle jeta un regard à la barmaid qui lui souriait avec le sous-entendu évident « Tu vois que j'ai raison ! Lances-toi ! » Mais la blonde resta encore plus ancrée dans son mutisme lorsque le Dragon de Feu passa son bras par-dessus son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'énerver contre lui, comme d'habitude ? Au lieu de ça, elle préféra se délier de son amour secret pour s'échapper vers l'extérieur sous les regards intrigués de ses amis.

« - Oï Luce ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'était précipité à sa suite un Natsu inquiet qui l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'obliger à lui faire face. »

Lucy croisa rapidement le regard de son coéquipier avant d'admirer ses pieds. Il ne la lâcherait pas si facilement. Il était surement la personne la plus têtue après elle ! La mage céleste était coincée. Devait-elle se lancer pour tomber au fond du gouffre ou lui inventer le plus gros mensonge du siècle ? Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas mentir…

« - Luce ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Je… Désolée…

- Je te demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

- N-Non, balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Je vais rentrer maintenant… »

La jeune femme avait opté pour le mensonge. Elle avait honte, voulant vite s'enfuir pour remettre ses idées en ordre mais le garçon aux cheveux roses n'était pas de cet avis !

« - Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu me mens, Lucy. C'est parce que je ne suis pas parti en mission avec toi ? Va prendre tes affaires et je vais trouver une mission, si ce n'est que ça !

Lucy eut un petit sourire devant tant de gentillesse et dévouement et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, plus. Alors au nom de leur amitié…

- Natsu… Murmura son amie. Je…

Le jeune homme l'encouragea avec l'un de ses sourires légendaires qui avaient le don de réchauffer n'importe quel cœur. Surtout, le sien.

- Je suis jalouse de Lisanna ! Avait-elle dit d'un trait, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

Mais elle l'entendit quand même. Natsu avait émis un petit ricanement plutôt amusé. Il se payait sa tête, en plus ?!

- Je suis sérieuse, imbécile !

Elle était furieuse. Lucy était de nouveau Lucy ! Ce qui amplifia la délectation de son compagnon d'armes et qui lui valut une pichenette douloureuse sur le crâne.

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Luce. Je suis juste rassuré…

- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, agacée.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'en veux, c'est tout.

La mage stellaire sentit ses joues à nouveau chauffer, sans perdre pour autant son air boudeur.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire, au moins ?

- Que tu étais jalouse de Lisa ? Répéta-t-il, innocemment. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est revenue qu'elle va te remplacer, tu sais.

- Je… Je sais, fit Lucy, penaude. Mais… Ce n'est pas à ce sens là auquel je pensais.

- Moi non plus. »

Hein ?! C'était quoi ça ? Un Natsu mystérieux et énigmatique qui affichait un sourire beaucoup trop arrogant si vous vouliez l'avis de Lucy ! Son cœur s'emballa, imaginant une multitude de scénarios possibles mais la jeune femme était perdue, à la limite de syncope. Le mage rigola à nouveau, irritant à coup sûr sa partenaire de mission…

« - Tu m'énerves !

Et elle lui tourna les talons, prête à s'en aller mais deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et il referma fermement son étreinte. Lucy sentit le menton de son coéquipier se poser sur son épaule et rouge comme une tomate, elle n'osa plus bouger.

- Natsu, qu'est ce que tu fais…

- Je suis pas très doué pour ça, Lucy.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine et elle s'accrocha machinalement à ses bras, comme si elle était sur le point de perdre l'usage de ses jambes.

- Pourtant en pleine bataille, tu fais toujours de très beau discours avec ton cœur.

- Crois-moi, tu es bien plus effrayante…

- Hey ! S'offusqua-t-elle, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ses yeux onyx moqueurs. »

Mais elle ne le gronda comme il l'aurait cru, déposant simplement un baiser sur sa joue. Joue qui prit une teinte rosée, suivit d'un petit sourire en coin. Après quelques petites secondes dans un autre monde, leur monde à eux, Lucy se retourna pour se caler dans ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour sceller leurs lèvres par un chaste baiser. Les cœurs tambourinèrent à l'unisson. Lucy était transportée ! Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux les joues rougies, Natsu se passa une main sur la nuque, le regard ailleurs et Lucy rit de bon cœur. Plus loin, deux sœurs regardaient la scène attendrissante, devant les portes de la guilde et se tapèrent dans la main, totalement fières d'elles. Un couple venait de se former à Fairy Tail ! Un !

« - J'avoue. On ne m'avait pas menti. Tu es très forte en tant qu'entremetteuse, Mira-nee.

- Certes, répondit modestement l'ainée aux yeux bruns. Mais là, c'est surtout grâce à ton idée de mission ! Tu fais une parfaite partenaire, petite sœur !

Elles se sourirent, complices comme autrefois.

- Bon, à qui le tour ? Se réjouissait déjà la cadette.

- J'ai un défi qui me tient à cœur… Commença Mira en entrainant Lisanna, pour disparaitre à l'intérieur… »

Mais ceci était une autre histoire. Seule Mavis savait ce que la diabolique Mirajane préparait !

* * *

Voili voilou ! Laissez donc vos impressions !

A bientôt !


	5. OS5 : Gajil-Levy

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Ceci est censé être un passage de l'un de mes chapitres à venir d'une de mes fics mais comme je suis toujours pas décidé à poster, j'ai décidé de mettre ce passage en petit OS parce que je ris toute seule quand je le lis. (Oui, bon, je suis pas non plus très "normale")

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**5. C'est Ainsi ! C'est un Chat ! (Gajil - Levy)**

Gajil s'ennuyait. Il marchait dans les rues de Magnolia sans but…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lily devait s'amuser quelque part en mission sans lui. Quand son chat reviendra, il le défierait !

Alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention, une minuscule chose se cogna brutalement contre son torse d'acier au coin d'une rue. Le jeune homme robuste à la tignasse brune longue et hirsute grogna quand il comprit – Rien qu'à la taille – qu'il s'agissait de cette petite fille aux cheveux bleus mi- longs. Cette dernière gémit de douleur et leva ses yeux innocents vers lui.

« Gajil ? » Dit-elle, surprise.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu marches ? »

Mauvaise foi. Levy n'était pas du tout étonnée par son attitude arrogante et machiste. Malgré son appartenance véridique à la guilde Fairy Tail, l'ex-Phantom Lord restera toujours un rustre personnage. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, non ?

« Je pourrais en dire autant. » Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. « C'est pas dans tes habitudes de rêver… »

Elle le cherchait ? Touché, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la toisa de son regard rouge. « Mêles toi de ce qui te regardes, Levy. »

L'utilisatrice de la magie des « mots » ne paraissait pas du tout impressionnée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi petit et aussi coriace ?

« Tu t'ennuies sans Lily, je parie ? »

Il tiqua sur le prénom de son ami exceed et fronça un peu plus ses sourcils contrariés. La petite mage avait vu juste !

« Tu sais quoi sur Lily ? » Avait-il demandé de sa grosse voix.

« Rien. » Répondit Levy d'un ton détaché, haussant les épaules. « Wendy a dit qu'il était parti en mission avec Charuru. »

« Et le Neko de Salamander ? »

« Non, juste avec elle. »

Le mage ténébreux sembla réfléchir un instant et Levy trouva ça étrange de le voir s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. A quoi pouvait-il bien pensé ?

« Y'a un truc qui va pas. »

La mage des mots leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« Pourquoi serait-il parti juste avec le chat de la petite fille ? »

« Elles s'appellent Charuru et Wendy. » Ne put s'empêcher de corriger Levy face à son impolitesse habituelle. « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé ? »

Le jeune homme nonchalant haussa ses épaules vigoureuses. « Il ne m'a rien dit. Je croyais qu'il partait en mission en solo pour s'améliorer et devenir plus fort que moi. »

Réaction typiquement « Gajilienne ». Elle soupira devant son égo sans limite mais il ne sembla rien remarquer, toujours pris dans ses doutes. Pourquoi ne pas l'embêter un peu plus ?

« C'était peut-être pas une mission. »

De sa hauteur, le brun lui accorda un regard sceptique et avec un sourire malicieux à la « Mirajane », elle continua :

« C'était peut-être un rendez-vous galant ? »

« Un quoi ?! » Fit Gajil avec de grands yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher comme connerie toi ! »

« Ben tu sais, ça arrive qu'un garçon et une fille… »

« Ben pas à Lily ! » Rétorqua-t-il avec sa mauvaise foi, en essayant de cacher sa gêne. « Et puis c'est un chat ! Ouvres tes yeux, crevette ! »

La tête haute, le mage reprit sa route, bousculant presque la petite fille qui le regardait comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

* * *

Tadam ! xD Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, en attendant un "vrai" OS. J'avoue que contrairement à Bymeha qui a une imagination sans limite, je suis en manque d'inspiration ! Snif. Spa juste ! Lol :p

Allez à bientôt ! Laissez un ou deux commentaires, faites vous plaisir ! :p Je compte sur vous chers lecteurs/lectrices !


	6. OS6 : Mira-Luxus

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Ceci vient d'être fine à l'instant ! Et oui, c'est encore un Mira/Luxus, sur un fond de Lisa/Luxus...

Désolée pour Mavel Finnigan qui préfère le Mira/Fried ! J'ai une idée pour en faire un justement ! T'inquiètes pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

6. Radar Faussé

(Mira/Luxus - Lisanna/Luxus)

Mirajane n'était pas dans son assiette.

Il était revenu, pourtant. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir mais…

Ce sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de sa petite sœur.

Il n'avait jamais existé en sa présence à _Elle_.

Et Lisanna semblait si heureuse de passer de temps avec lui dès qu'il rentrait de mission.

Être témoin de ce spectacle lui donnait à chaque fois la nausée.

Parce qu'elle était jalouse ? Oui. Jalouse d'une petite sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et qui méritait d'être heureuse.

Parce qu'elle se sentait mal ? Oui. De penser qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Lisanna en ce moment même.

C'était affreux de penser comme ça. Elle voulait pouvoir passer à autre chose, comme tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne mais lutter contre ses sentiments était surement la bataille la plus rude à mener et à gagner.

Et il était de plus en plus pénible de jouer à la jeune femme parfaite et à la grande sœur avisée. La Mirajane que tout le monde aimait été en train de s'effriter, laissant entrevoir celle de son adolescence. Celle qui n'avait pas envie de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Celle qui croquait la vie à pleine dent. Celle qui prenait ce qui lui revenait de droit…

Mira secoua la tête, évacuant toute mauvaise pensée et se concentra sur la vaisselle qu'elle était en train de ranger derrière son comptoir. Elle constata un instant que le calme régnait à la guilde pour une fois et sourit en fredonnant une chanson apaisante. Sa thérapie à elle.

« - … Mira ?

- Hm ?

Les yeux bruns étonnés de la barmaid rencontrèrent les verts inquiets de…

- L-Luxus ? Euh, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye d'entrer en contact avec toi. Ça va ?

- Oui, désolée, j'étais dans la lune…

- Ca, j'avais remarqué, se moqua le jeune homme imposant à la chevelure électrique levée vers le ciel. Tu sais où est ta sœur ?

_Sérieusement_ ? Son envie de l'envoyer ballader grandissait au creux de son estomac mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alors la belle aux cheveux longs nacrés avala péniblement sa salive et lui fit un petit sourire forcé.

- Surement avec Natsu, quelque part. Ils rattrapent le temps perdu, maintenant que le Tournoi de Crocus est fini.

- Hm, fit-il, évasif. »

Luxus s'installa au bar et lui commanda une bière. Mira soupira intérieurement et pria pour qu'il ne reste pas longtemps. Toutefois, elle remarqua son air songeur. Avoir évoqué le meilleur ami d'enfance de sa sœur ne semblait pas lui avait fait plaisir…

Serait-il jaloux ?

Cela ne la réjouit pas comme elle l'aurait cru. Le voir tourmenté, la tourmentait aussi. Au final, être amoureuse était vraiment agaçant !

« - Tu sais, ils ne sont qu'amis, tenta-t-elle en bonne copine, alors qu'elle lui servait sa boisson.

Le beau blond leva un sourcil dubitatif, déformant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- T'essaye de me dire quoi, là ?

- Vous vous êtes rapprochés, Lisanna et toi, non ?

- Hm oui, peut-être, dit-il, le regard ailleurs, gêné. Mais ce n'est surement pas ce que tu crois.

_Ah les hommes !_ Un type comme Luxus Draer était trop fier pour avouer qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'une fille.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux, Luxus.

Mira n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça. Etait-elle vraiment entrain d'encourager l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps à sortir avec sa sœur ?

- Idiote, soupira le blond, rouge d'embarras. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi !

- Mais y'a pas d'âge pour l'amour, mon cher Luxus ! Rétorqua Mira, à fond dans ses convictions. C'est _ça_ qui est merveilleux…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Le cœur de Mira s'emballa et ne put contrôler son énervement soudain…

- Arrête ton char, Luxus ! Je ne suis pas bête quand même ! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes ! Elle aussi d'ailleurs ! C'est incroyable d'être aussi borné !

Le petit-fils de Makarov la regardait comme si… Il revoyait la Mira d'antan et esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'elle fulminait toujours contre lui.

- Tu serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ?

- Je m'inquiète pour le bonheur de ma sœur là ! Alors ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait !

- Ta sœur, c'est comme la mienne et pour elle aussi, c'est pareil. Je te signale que j'ai été banni et que je n'étais pas là pour son retour. On a juste passé du temps ensemble, comme Natsu est en train de le faire en ce moment même.

- Tu…

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes et elle eut comme un vertige qui la fit s'appuyer contre le comptoir du bar puis retrouva difficilement sa voix.

- _Quoi ?!_ S'emporta-t-elle, encore. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je sais encore reconnaitre de l'amour quand j'en vois !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça… ? »

Du haut de sa grande taille, Luxus n'eut pas de mal à se pencher pour attraper la nuque de Mirajane afin de l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Les yeux immenses de surprise, elle ne répondit pas toute suite au baiser fougueux que lui réservait son amour secret, réalisant difficilement si elle rêvait ou non mais n'eut pas de mal à se rattraper par la suite...

C'était incroyable ! Le vrai Luxus Draer l'avait embrassé ?! Elle, qui pensait qu'il était trop fier pour dévoiler un quelconque sentiment. Il avait bel et bien changé et elle, s'était carrément plantée. Elle se sentait bête. Oui, pour avoir cru à quelque chose qui n'était autre que de l'amour entre un frère et une sœur. Son radar avait été faussé par cette jalousie qui n'avait plus lieu d'être…

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, ils entendirent les acclamations chaleureuses de leur public, à savoir Fairy Tail en personne. Ils étaient rouges comme deux tomates ! Luxus s'empressa de donner son avis costaud aux mages voyeurs, à savoir se jeter dans la foule pour en tabasser quelques-uns au passage et Cana Alberona annonça sa tournée de bières en l'honneur du nouveau couple !

Finalement, la guilde ne serait pas aussi tranquille que ça aujourd'hui ! Mais Mira s'en accoutumerait et avec _à nouveau_ le sourire, elle s'en alla servir ses clients, le cœur léger.

Encore une belle histoire qui se finissait bien à Fairy Tail !

* * *

Bon la chute est pas terrible. J'ai toujours du mal à faire des "fins" correctes. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

N'hésitez pas à dire si c'est bon ou mauvais. Je pense que Luxus ne ferait jamais ce bisou en public mais bon, qui sait ? xD

A bientôt !


	7. OS7 : GerZa

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

"Très petit" moment GERZA pour ceux qui aime ce couple affreusement dramatique et qui fait d'Erza une sacré chanceuse...

**ATTENTION AUX SPOILS , CET OS SE SITUE LA VEILLE DU DERNIER JOUR DES JEUX ! -** Y'en a pas des masses de spoils mais ça situe clairement ce qu'il s'est passé récemment.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**7. Visite Nocturne (GerZa)**

Erza n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là et regardait les étoiles, accoudée à la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, ses cheveux rouges virevoltant gracieusement dans une légère brise fraîche.

Elle pensait à ce dernier jour des Jeux.

A la stratégie irréprochable de Mavis.

A ses coéquipiers plus motivés que jamais.

Et à Lucy qui n'avait surement aucun moyen de voir ces magnifiques étoiles de sa sombre cellule…

Allait-elle bien ? Sûrement. Lucy était une battante, une vraie mage de Fairy Tail. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire car demain, Natsu et son équipe iraient déjouer les plans de la Royauté, tandis qu'elle et la Team Fairy Tail vaincraient enfin Sabertooth afin de rendre à leur guilde son prestige d'antan. Bien sûr, il y avait le risque que Natsu échoue et même si c'était le cas, bien qu'elle ne douterait jamais de ses amis, il n'y avait aucune incertitude sur leur victoire. Le Roi de Fiore serait alors obligé de les recevoir et de libérer Lucy et Yukino Aguria, prise au piège en même temps que la jeune Heartfilia.

Et Le tour serait joué.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates sentit une chaleur s'accrocher sur ses épaules, la sortant soudainement de ses songes et détourna son regard des étoiles pour découvrir celui qui la tourmentait depuis tant d'années, sous l'apparence empruntée de Mystogan.

« - Tu ne veux quand même pas attraper froid avant la dernière épreuve de demain, hum ?

Elle rougit, se rappelant qu'elle ne portait que… Son pyjama rose avec ses croix rouges qui ornaient habituellement son armure de chevalier et referma radicalement le manteau qui trônait à présent sur ses épaules.

- Merci, dit-elle, sans savoir si oui ou non, elle devait être en colère contre lui d'être venu jusqu'ici sans sa permission. Que fais-tu là ? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous ce soir.

- J'ai vu que tu ne dormais pas, je me demandais si tu allais bien.

- Tu as _vu_ ? Tu m'_épiais_ ? Avait-elle dit d'un ton méfiant, voire carrément intimidant.

- Non, je te jure que non ! S'enquit le jeune homme masqué de la tête aux pieds, les mains levés en signe de défense et une goutte de sueur perlée sur sa tempe. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe depuis le premier jour, je fais un tour d'horizon afin de m'assurer que tout ira bien pour demain. Est ce que ça va, Erza ? Rajouta-t-il, en voyant son beau visage se radoucir, gênée de s'être trompée sur ses intentions. »

_Erza._

Entendre son prénom dans sa bouche, comme _autrefois_, la rendait clairement fébrile. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé ces derniers jours, elle repensait à ce _presque_ baiser sur la plage et ne pouvait que regretter d'avoir été rejetée pour une raison camouflée en mensonge. Chacun l'avait traduite à sa façon. L'une savait qu'il se sentait honteux après toutes ces années perdues à cause d'une liberté voilée par le faux esprit d'un mage noir vieux de quatre cent ans et par la mort de leur ami Simon et l'autre pensait simplement qu'une femme aussi exceptionnelle qu'Erza Scarlett méritait mieux qu'un criminel en cavale qui essayait d'expier au mieux ses terribles pêchés.

Elle comprenait son entreprise de la protéger de cet amour inévitablement douloureux mais…

Comment vivre à nouveau sans lui ?

Dès que le Tournoi sera fini, est-ce que Mystogan resterait à Fairy Tail ? Sûrement que non. _Crim Sorcière_, guilde indépendante luttant contre les forces du Mal, avait besoin de son leader et de toute façon, le Conseil de la Magie finirait par savoir qui il était réellement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Le reverra-t-elle alors par la suite ?

Rien que le fait de le laisser partir, loin d'elle, lui était amer mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option. Son amour d'enfance avait fait un choix et elle se devait de le respecter.

Pour l'instant.

Car le cœur d'Erza Scarlett ne renoncerait jamais à Gerard Fernandez.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Et c'était ce genre de conviction qui la donnerait la force de vaincre n'importe quel ennemi le lendemain.

« - Erza ? Entendit-elle au loin.

- Aye ! S'écria, soudainement, la concernée. Tout ira bien.

- J'en suis certain, dit Gerard, confiant. Fais attention à toi, demain.

- Toi aussi, prends soin de toi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, communiquant leur conflit intérieur de _"ne pas se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre"_ mais Mystogan rompit la tentation avant qu'elle ne se réalise et passa par-dessus la rambarde en métal du balcon de l'hôtel _« Honeybone », _s'apprêtant à reprendre sa ronde à travers la ville de Crocus_._

- Et ta veste ? Dit Erza, en constatant qu'elle l'avait toujours, posée sur ses épaules.

- Gardes la, répondit le jeune homme déguisé sur un ton plutôt malicieux. Cela me donnera une autre raison pour venir te voir.

Erza rit, attendrie et discerna son léger sourire à travers son masque. C'était un moment magique si rare qu'ils eurent – encore – dû mal à se séparer…

- Bonne nuit Erza.

- Bonne nuit Mystogan. »

Toujours souriant, le garçon de ses rêves se volatilisa et la jolie rousse soupira de ravissement, le cœur rempli d'amour, de rêves et d'espoir.

A présent, Titania était _gonflée à bloc_ !

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le beau ciel sombre tamisé d'étoiles scintillantes et se retira dans sa chambre avec un magnifique sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, totalement confiante du résultat de la journée de demain et des jours à venir pour elle et ses amis.

_Accroches-toi, Lucy ! Demain, Fairy Tail vient te sauver !_

_Fin_

* * *

Raté ! Pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il y aurait un bisou et plus si affinités, haha. J'aime bien la torture que nous infliges Hiro Mashima en terme d'amour xD et je crois que j'ai fait pareil xD (Bah oui, il faut conserver le dramatique de ces deux là... Ou pas lol ! Gerard a dit qu'il reviendrait ! héhé !)

C'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux et j'espère que je n'ai pas déçu les fans du couple ! Laissez vos coms bons ou mauvais, tel est le jeu !

Bon, il parait que j'ai une fic à avancer... Faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette ! :p

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Bon allez, à bientôt !


	8. OS8 : Luxana

Note de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à tous et merci aux nombreux reviewers qui me laissent un petit mot de temps en temps, que ce soit pour ce recueil ou mes autres fics :)

Ceci est un petit OS sur un couple que j'ai découvert il y a peu et que j'aime beaucoup car ce sont deux personnages à forte personnalité. Leur union ne peut être qu'explosive ! Bien que j'ai fait plutôt soft.

Bon, ce n'est pas une merveille - je trouve qu'il peut-être trop de blabla, ma foi- mais c'est en attendant la suite du reste qui viendra bientôt je l'espère !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi.

Rating : je l'ai élevé pour le langage un peu trop populaire de cet OS...

* * *

OS 8 : Quand la Reine des emmerdeuses se réveille chez le Roi des connards...

« … La gueule de bois ? »

Entendit-elle vaguement, alors qu'elle émergeait d'un lit dont l'aspect et l'odeur lui semblaient totalement inconnus.

Ah ça oui ! Une gueule de bois du _Tonnerre_ ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû autant boire la veille dans ce bar… Lequel déjà ? Il y en avait tellement à Magnolia maintenant, qu'elle avait fini par ne plus les compter.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait se souvenir était… _Ah oui !_ Bacchus avait amené ces potes bruyants et ensemble, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de brailler : « WILD FOUR ! » en boucle. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression d'entendre encore ces abrutis misogynes dans un recoin de son esprit ! Par chance, une main charitable lui tendit une boisson chaude, qu'elle saisit d'un geste brusque mais vacillant pour dessécher son appareil digestif sans de préoccuper de son bienfaiteur et du reste.

Le soupir satisfait retentit après une bonne dégustation du liquide médicamenteux – fort agréable en passant, et la fille du grand Guildatz de Fairy Tail put enfin décrypter l'endroit où elle se trouvait : Une chambre spacieuse, sobre avec une pincée de _luxure_. Rien que les draps verts forêt du grand lit étaient surement en soie. Eh ben dis donc ! Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas fini la soirée chez le bordélique « Faucon Ivre » et avec une certaine soif de curiosité, se demandait à qui cette piaule raffinée pouvait bien appartenir. Surement un beau mec pour qui elle aura _le coup de foudre_ ! Oui, c'était forcément ça ! Pourvu que ce soit ça…

« Ça va mieux ? »

La mâchoire de la mage à la peau mate et à la longue tignasse chocolatée se crispa à l'entente de cette voix grave, à tendance désintéressée. Cana avala sa salive et tourna lentement son regard brun décontenancé vers _un beau mec_, certes mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à celui-ci. Mais alors vraiment pas…

« Toi… ? »

« Ouais, moi. » Répondit-il de cette même voix, cette fois-ci, totalement amusée par la situation.

« Toi… » Répéta la jeune femme, pas totalement réveillée, ni – peut-être – même désalcoolisée. « Et moi… ? On a… ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son amant d'un soir et le cœur de Cana se mit à courir un sprint, déclenchant de belles rougeurs sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud d'un coup ! Pourtant, elle ramena contre elle le drap vert en soie et recula un peu plus loin dans le lit, agrandissant la distance qui pouvait les séparer. _On ne sait jamais !_

« Je ne vais pas te bouffer, Cana. » Se moqua l'autre, les coudes posés sur le comptoir qui séparait la chambre de la cuisine. « Bien qu'il me semble que tu m'aies demandé quelque chose comme ça cette nuit… »

_Oh mon Dieu !_ Honteuse au possible, la jeune Alberona se cacha ses joues devenues rouges vives à l'aide du drap et essaya tant bien que mal de le fusiller du regard.

« Ne te fous pas de moi. » Rouspéta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. « On est amis ! Tu n'aurais dû me ramener chez moi et _pas dans ton lit !_ »

« J'ai bien essayé mais on était bien trop bourré pour arriver jusque chez toi. Donc c'était soit mon appart', soit on créchait dehors comme deux vieilles alcolos. »

« Et coucher ensemble, c'était aussi dans ton _plan_ ? » Avait ajouté durement la belle brune, dont le visage avait réapparu mais pour afficher sa contrariété cette fois.

« Mon plan ? C'est toi qui m'a sauté de dessus. » Rétorqua _le beau mec_ sans perdre de sa superbe. « Impossible de te faire déchanter. T'es une nana redoutable quand tu t'y mets… »

« Dis que c'est ma faute tant que t'y es ! » S'énerva Cana, toujours blessée. « Tu n'aurais pas dû en profiter… »

« Parce qu'on est amis ? » Finit-il d'un ton passablement ennuyé. « On ne l'a jamais été, Cana. »

« _Pardon ?_ » Fit-elle, soudainement choquée.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » Réitéra-t-il, en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé fumante, le regard ailleurs.

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? »

_Le beau mec_ faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson chaude et lui jeta un œil qui en disait long sur la façon dont elle venait de lui causer.

« Avant, t'étais un vrai con… Non, je dirais même un connard ! Ou mieux ! Le Roi des connards ! »

« Me forces pas à te jeter dehors à poil… » Grogna son bienfaiteur, dont le sourcil clignoté d'impatience.

« Laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! » Fit-elle sur le même ton. « Mais heureusement Fairy Tail t'a ouvert les yeux et t'as changé ! Bien sûr, toi et moi, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour mais… Tu es mon ami et on fait partie de la même famille. »

La belle mage divinatrice eut un petit sourire en voyant son ami songeur, comme pris dans les tourments de son passé et elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était beau. Oui, Luxus Draer, Ex-Roi des Connards était un bel homme avec sa carrure digne d'un athlète olympien, son visage carré dédaigneux, son regard vert électrique impassiblement sexy et sa chevelure blonde hors norme s'élevant vers le ciel. Qu'est-ce que cela devait être en tenue d'Adam…

_Oï !_ Serait-elle en train de maudire son amnésie – _espérons_ - temporaire ?

« Le même discours. »

« Quoi ? » Avait-dit Cana, en sortant de ses pensées _osées_.

« Tu m'as sorti un truc comme ça au bar, hier soir, pour m'aborder. »

« Mais arrêtes de dire que je suis _l'aguicheuse de service_ ! »

« Ne vas pas me dire que tu dragues jamais… »

« Oui mais pas toi… »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Cana se frappa le front, pestant contre son idiotie.

« T'es une fille sympa, Cana Alberona. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne me vois pas te draguer, c'est tout ! » Réessaya la brune, honteuse. « Parce qu'on est… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris cette partie-là… » Grommela le petit fils du maitre, blasé. « Mais faudra que tu m'expliques en quoi c'est différent pour le vieux Macao ou ce nabot de Gray. »

Cana rougit, néanmoins, sans perdre sa moue grincheuse et rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine, toujours entourée des draps de soie.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« C'est bon, c'est toi que ça regarde. » Déclara Luxus d'une voix lasse. « Mais si coucher avec moi est une honte, tu pourrais – au moins- assumer et ne pas tourner autour du pot. »

« Je peux même pas le dire, je m'en souviens même pas ! » Ronchonna la jeune fille – vraiment – frustrée.

Malgré tout, les deux amants échangèrent un petit sourire complice. Cana se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé comme ça depuis longtemps. Avant, Luxus, trop occupé à chercher une stratégie pour piquer le pouvoir à son grand-père, ne perdait pas de temps en jacassements inutiles. Or là, même mouvementé par moment, c'était plutôt plaisant et la brunette à la peau mate pensait même que cela avait dû être sympathique de passer la soirée en sa compagnie– même beurrés. Du coup, peut-être qu'effectivement, elle comprenait la « Cana alcoolisée à souhait » qui lui aurait sauté dessus en arrivant chez lui…

« Tu sais, ça peut s'arranger. » Fit furtivement, entre deux gorgées de sa tasse de thé, le beau mage aux pouvoirs foudroyants.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme rougit au quart de tour, gênée comme une petite fille bien élevée, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent elle qui était si bien protégée par sa fierté et son caractère bien trempé. On aurait dit que le jeune homme utilisait une magie quelconque pour percer sa carapace normalement inviolable et ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, au final.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. » Avoua une Cana timide.

_Bien ?_ Pourquoi la notion de bien entrait-elle en scène, _maintenant_ ? Pour coucher avec un homme, la buveuse de Fairy Tail ne s'était jamais posée ce genre de questions, alors pourquoi avec lui, ce serait différent ? Pour leur « amitié » ou parce que son _sixième sens_ – qui œuvrait à travers ses cartes mais le plus souvent, à travers l'alcool, l'avait choisi, _Lui_.

« Alors tu n'atteindras pas le Septième Ciel une deuxième fois. »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta modestie en route, Luxus Draer. » Se moqua la fille de Guildartz.

« Bah c'est toi qui me l'a dit, chérie. »

« C'est facile de dire ça ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te gène au final ? Parce que d'habitude, elles rechignent moins que ça pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec moi. »

« On dirait que t'y tiens à cette partie de jambes en l'air. » Soupira la brune, mi- gênée, mi- amusée.

« Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ? »

D'un pas félin, il avait fini par s'avancer vers la jeune fille pour s'étaler sur le lit défait. Cana n'avait pas bougé, toujours blottie dans les draps du blond dont l'odeur sucré avait fini par s'accommoder parfaitement avec ses narines. La situation allait-elle dégénérer ?

« Pourquoi serais-je différent des autres ? » Finit-il par dire pour couper court au silence.

« J'en sais rien. Je ne pensais pas que les bars et les filles s'étaient ton truc… »

Il s'était retourné et la regardait de ses yeux verts presque choqués.

« Dis aussi que je suis gay pendant que tu y es… »

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça ! Mira a évoqué ce sujet une fois. »

« Quoique qu'elle veut nous faire croire, cette fille n'a jamais perdu son statut de démon. » Avait-il grogné avec une voix qui présageait son envie d'étriper la barmaid de Fairy Tail.

« On est bien d'accord ! » Rigola la brunette, détendue à présent. « Pour revenir à toi, t'es plutôt un mec désintéressé mais avec un genre intimidant, tu vois. »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir. »

« Hum… » Fit-elle, de nouveau contrariée de ne pas se souvenir. « Pourquoi moi, d'ailleurs ? »

« Quoi _toi _? »

« Ben pourquoi on a fini tous les deux ? Devait y'avoir des filles moins bourrées et surement plus intéressantes. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas m'intéresser à toi, c'est ça que t'essaye de me dire ? »

« Ch'ai pas. » Baragouina Cana, le regard ailleurs. « A toi de me le dire… »

« Si j'avais su que je coucherais avec la Reine des emmerdeuses, j'aurais surement fait marche arriè-… »

Le blond se prit le premier oreiller qui passait par là mais sans pour autant vaciller et découvrit la moue agacée de sa partenaire d'un soir.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux une minute ? »

« Tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir fini entre mes bras plutôt qu'avec l'un de ces guignols de Quattro Puppy. Tu devrais peut-être même me remercier, tiens. »

« Ben voyons, sa Majesté est trop bonne… » Railla la jeune mage aux cartes. « D'ailleurs, comment tu t'es débarrassé de Bacchus ? »

« On s'en cogne, non ? »

Son hôte se releva et s'étira sur toute sa longueur. Bien sûr, les yeux de Cana restèrent scotchés sur le postérieur de Luxus…

« Tu veux déjeuner ? Ou prendre une douche ? Fais comme chez toi. » Lui intima le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » Fit la jeune femme qui s'était tournée vers lui, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

L'imposant mage à la chevelure doré soupira, las. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement, Cana ? »

La brune, hésitante, remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et prit une profonde inspiration :

« Bon ok ! D'habitude, je me prends pas autant la tête pour un coup d'un soir mais là, j'ai peut-être envie que ce soit différent entre toi et moi. »

Voilà, elle s'était jetée à l'eau – ou plutôt du haut d'une chute d'eau vertigineuse et sentit la nausée arriver. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que de cette histoire – dont le souvenir restait flou il en résulte un soudain béguin pour l'homme le plus dédaigneux de Magnolia. Peut-être que son désir de trouver une relation solide lui faisait croire que Luxus était celui qu'elle attendait ? Ou même si ce n'était pas Lui, elle ne voulait sûrement pas regretter plus tard de ne pas lui avoir dit.

Cependant, le long silence de son ami ne laissait pas présager une réponse positive ou du moins, quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler. Il finit par appuyer son épaule contre l'encadrement de la salle de bain et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine très bien dessinée à travers son tee-shirt noir pour enfin esquisser un léger sourire en coin, un tantinet narquois.

« C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu me dragues _encore_, là ? »

Déstabilisée, la jolie métisse pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de se laisser tomber contre le matelas du lit.

« T'es désespérant, Luxus ! »

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher et elle détourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait de sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches.

« Alors comme ça, la Reine des emmerdeuses voudrait sortir avec le Roi des connards ? »

« Hum, peut-être bien. » Avait-elle répondu, les pommettes rougies.

« Et il est où ton discours sur l'amitié ? »

« Bah j'espère qu'on sera toujours ami quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Ça me va mais à une condition. »

Surprise, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Cana s'appuya sur ses avant-bras sur le lit, toute ouïe.

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre un _Wild Four _de ma vie. Sinon je crois que ces gars-là ne se relèveront pas la prochaine fois. »

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'agrandirent. « Tu ne les as quand même pas… ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond sourit de façon dangereuse…

« C'est pas possible ! T'es vraiment un mec insouciant ! » Brailla la mage aux cartes alors qu'il s'invitait dans son propre lit. « Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Luxus… ! »

« C'est le seul moyen qui existe pour faire taire une emmerdeuse comme toi. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! T'es vraiment un conn- ! »

Mais les lèvres de son _petit-ami_ mit fin à cet échange corsé, lui faisant subitement oublier tout ce qui précédait ce baiser. Méthode efficace que Luxus Draer devra surement utiliser encore et encore, et rien que pour ça, Cana Alberona se fera un plaisir d'être la Reine des emmerdeuses ! _Pourvu que ça dure !_

* * *

_J'avoue la chute n'est pas terrible. J'ai toujours du mal à finir d'ailleurs que ce soit un chapitre ou un fiction. _

_Cet OS est un peu bordélique aussi, parfois cela ne semble pas très clair je l'avoue aussi._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	9. OS9 : MiraFried

Note de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit OS, on pourrait même dire que c'est un Drabble ! Un tout petit MiraFried que j'ai bien aimé écrire ! **Os pour les fan de SPPS ! **

Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas si vous souhaitez me faire par de vos impressions ou bien d'une éventuelle commande, je peux toujours "essayer". Je ne vous promet rien xD

Pour **Fairytailpowaaaa :** J'aime beaucoup la fic de Lostonsaturn, d'ailleurs je lui ai dit et c'est une de ces fictions sur le Laxana qui m'a donné envi d'aimer ce couple. Peut-être m'en suis-je inspiré mais je n'ai pas fait plagia, hein ! Y'a pas de bébé dans mon OS xD

Bon allez bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais… » MiraxFried

Mira n'aurait pas dû accepté de participer à ce jeu stupide. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui proposait un tas jeux stupides d'habitude et sûrement pas Cana mais voilà, après un malheureux verre d'alcool, la barmaid de Fairy Tail était carrément pompette, au grand plaisir des participants de ce jeu stupide qui trouvaient cela comique. _Ha Ha Ha !_ Vraiment très drôle…

C'était Elfman qui ne voyait pas cette expérience d'un bon œil, parce que la dernière fois que Mirajane avait bu – sans le faire exprès d'ailleurs sa véritable nature avait eu tendance à refaire surface et pas qu'un peu. Il croisa le regard inquiet de sa jeune sœur qui semblait l'avoir vu venir à des kilomètres à la ronde et il n'y avait pas à dire, Lisanna était meilleure qu'un homme pour pressentir ce genre de chose !

Au début, les _vérités_ étaient gentillettes. Après tout, rien ne sert de courir, tout venait à point, non ? Ce qui – toutefois - n'empêchait pas Mira de boire quasiment à chaque fois…

« Je n'ai jamais mordu la langue de mon petit-ami lors de mon premier baiser. » Déclara une Cana plus que pompette, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Visiblement _seule_, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux nacrés et aux joues rougies par son état d'ébriété soudain soupira un « _fais chier_ » ennuyé avant d'ingurgiter le verre d'alcool que Max avait de nouveau rempli. Certains regards surpris s'étaient braqués sur celle que l'on voyait habituellement comme un ange et qui ne se priva pas pour leur adresser un regard noir, du genre « J'y peux rien si j'ai les mêmes expériences ratées que Cana ! ».

Et lorsque ce fut enfin à son tour de divulguer une vérité et elle ne mit pas longtemps à lâcher quelque chose de…

« Je n'ai jamais batifolé avec quelqu'un à l'étage de la guilde. »

… _D'obscène ?!_ Des yeux ronds se posèrent sur la jeune barmaid qui avait retrouvé un air angélique, un doux sourire ancrés sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Bien sûr, des nez saignèrent automatiquement et pour d'autres, le teint rouge vif était sans doute de saison. Ne parlons pas d'Elfman qui avait sombré dans un coma éthylique sans même boire un verre !

Mais qui était l'heureux veinard qui avait eu le droit à ce privilège ?! Tous cherchèrent celui qui – peut-être – répondrait à cette vérité et il y en avait bien un…

Oui, il y avait bien Cana – qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas surprise par la débauche de Mirajane mais qui surtout, n'intéressa _personne, _puisque c'était dans _**sa**_ personnalité. Autrement dit, pas comme la détentrice de Satan Soul qui jouait un rôle de grande sœur pour tous. _Ben voyons ! _

Après quelques minutes de suspens, _la grande sœur_ souffla son exaspération et décréta d'une voix tumultueuse – qui définissait bien l'autre Mirajane : « Bon sang, Fried ! Tu vas le boire ce verre, oui ? On n'a pas toute la nuit, là ! »

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre pouvait l'être, le pauvre Fried Justine but maladroitement son verre de saké devant un public carrément hagard et espéra « _fortement _» s'y noyer.

_Note pour lui-même, afin d'éviter de mourir de honte devant la guilde entière : Ne plus jouer à des jeux d'alcool alors que sa secrète de petite-amie – qui n'a pas l'habitude de boire ; y joue aussi. _

FIN.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus malgré la petitesse de l'écrit.

Merci de m'avoir lu et laissez moi vos impressions !

Bizzz à bientôt !


	10. OS10 : Grey-Juvia

_Note de l'auteur :_

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je vous fais part d'un petit OS avec Grey en personnage principal. (Y'a-t-il des fans de Grey dans la salle ?! Ah j'en vois quelques unes, oui ! :D)

Toutefois, c'est court et je ne le trouve pas génial. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même un "peu" ! :D

Merci à **MARGUERITE et à Bymeha** pour leurs reviews !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_La mission de Grey._

Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Rien de sorcier. Pourtant, tout avait joué en sa défaveur.

Il avait parcouru les rues de Magnolia, les mains dans les poches et s'était retrouvé devant le premier endroit indiqué pour cette fameuse quête mais le panneau « Closed » sur la porte d'entrée le fit forcement râler. Sans pour autant baisser les bras, il renifla dédaigneusement avant de repartir à la recherche de ce… De cet… De cette chose qui, personnellement, ne le faisait pas du tout frémir. A croire que les gouts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Même après sept années, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé et cela arrangeait très bien ses affaires…

Ou pas. La bâtisse suivante était aussi… Fermée mais du genre _définitivement._

La barbe ! Surtout que la pluie commençait à tomber et que ce n'était pas son genre de se couvrir, même quand l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez.

_Juvia ?_ Pensa-t-il, en observant les nuages grisâtres, avant de secouer brièvement la tête. _Pourquoi je pense à elle, moi ?_

C'était vrai ça. Il pouvait pleuvoir sans que ce soit la faute de la mage de la pluie et puis, il n'était pas du genre à s'en soucier. Si ?

Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa prochaine destination mais là encore, il fut coupé dans son élan. Fairy Tail avait installé sa première boutique depuis longtemps et Max en sortit pour ranger ses articles à l'intérieur. Il l'aperçut et le salua d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

« T'es venu voir mon nouveau magasin, Grey ? On n'a pas encore grand-chose mais avec notre victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques, ça part comme des petits pains…

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Max, soupira son ami. Les anciens proprios, ils sont situés où maintenant ?

- Nulle part. Ils sont à la retraite, mon vieux. Pourquoi ?

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Il n'en connaissait que trois ! Est-ce qu'avec le temps cela avait-il changé ? Ou devait-il signer son arrêt de mort sur le champ ? Max l'avait bien vu se décomposer sur place. Il était rare de voir Grey Fullbuster perdre son sang-froid. A moins que…

- Tu en connais une autre dans le coin ?

- Au bout de la rue, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. »

Grey le gratifia d'un sourire et leva la main en signe de salut, avant de foncer vers sa destinée. Max grimaça légèrement imaginant bien ce que serait le sort du mage de Glace si… Et frissonna avant de reprendre son travail.

Plus loin, le jeune homme, toujours sous la pluie battante, pénétra avec fracas dans l'établissement « ouvert » et les quelques clients se retournèrent vers lui, sans que cela ne le perturbe plus que ça. Il se précipita alors vers le comptoir et se pencha vers le patron qui le regardait comme s'il avait affaire à un fou furieux.

« Je voudrais un fraisier, s'il vous plait monsieur !

- Je… Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai plus, mon garçon…

Le monde venait de s'arrêter pour Grey et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était sa journée ou quoi ?!

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

- Non, je vous assure que non. J'ai vendu le dernier à l'instant…

- A l'instant ?! S'alarma le brun, qui sous le coup de la pression n'avait plus de vêtements, ce qui fit rougir certaines personnes dans la boutique du pâtissier. A qui vous l'avez vendu, vieil homme ?! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

L'homme n'eut le temps que de montrer du doigt l'extérieur, que ce jeune homme étrange et sans habit, portant la marque de Fairy Tail sur son cœur, s'empressa de courir après le potentiel fraisier encore disponible. Il suffisait qu'il le repère et qu'il demande gentiment à cette personne de le lui vendre et le tour était joué !

Pas si sûr. Il fallait encore trouver la dite personne. Pourquoi son imbécile de meilleur ami n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ? Avec son flair, il aurait pu… _Rha ! Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec cet abruti fini !_

Dans l'empressement, il percuta quelqu'un. Un homme qui ressemblait à…

« Mystogan ?!

- Grey ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est MON fraisier ?

En effet. Le mystérieux Mystogan portait une boite blanche scellée par un joli ruban rosé, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celles qu'il avaient brièvement vu dans le magasin quelques minutes plutôt.

- Ton fraisier ? Répéta l'homme masqué, avec incrédulité.

- Attends, tu ne porterais pas ce fraisier à Erza par hasard ?

Si cela avait était possible, Grey aurait vu les joues de Mystogan chauffer et il grinça des dents, le comprenant à travers son mutisme.

- J'ai absolument besoin de ce fraisier, vieux. Sinon, je suis mort.

- On sera deux alors, rétorqua instinctivement l'autre.

- Tu déconnes ? »

Son mystérieux ami approuva d'un signe de tête, le regard désolé. Mon œil, ouais ! On avait beau dire que ce mec était « à présent » de leur côté, il ne pouvait que le détester rien que pour avoir fait pleurer sa meilleure amie ! En parlant d'elle, il avait toujours besoin d'un fraisier !

« C'est si grave que ça ? L'interrogea le faux Mystogan.

- Comparé à toi ?

Le garçon masqué sembla réfléchir. Comparer à lui ? Il avait juste des tas de choses à se faire pardonner, non ? Oui, un **énorme** tas même et Grey ne pouvait pas lutter mais…

- Tu crois qu'un simple fraisier fera l'affaire ? Ajouta le brun dénudé, qui commençait à être sérieusement trempé. T'as pas autre chose à lui offrir ? Quelque chose de plus… Enfin, tu vois.

- Eh bien…

Ok. Le type n'était pas plus doué que lui en termes de sentiment. Devait-il se sentir rassurer ? Ou plaindre Erza ou encore les deux autres femmes qui l'accompagnaient dans l'ombre ? Choix difficile ! De son côté, Gérard n'était plus convaincu par ce simple gâteau. Même si c'était le pêché mignon de la belle rouquine en armure, peut-être que quelque chose de plus prestigieux serait plus adéquate pour l'impressionn- Euh, lui faire plaisir !

- Demande à Mira-chan. Elle sait tout.

Le jeter dans les bras de Mirajane, la fée du complot, n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit mais qu'importe, il s'agissait d'un mec que Grey ne portait pas dans son cœur et tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que sa combine soit un succès. Son regard sombre était fixé sur le trésor inespéré entre les mains du criminel en cavale et quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui, ce fut comme une véritable bouffée d'oxygène ! Il l'attrapa puis s'en alla tout aussi, pressé qu'au départ et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir un Gérard totalement perplexe avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Je te revaudrais ça ! Avait-il hurlé avec un grand sourire de vainqueur. »

Ca y est ! Enfin sauvé ! Le Saint Graal était là, entre ses mains et rien ne pourra l'empêch…. BAAAMMMMMMMM !

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA…. !

BIIIIMMMMMM !

- … Et merde ! »

* * *

« C'est mon gâteau ?

- Faut croire, baragouina Grey entre ses dents. »

Erza aurait pu en rire, si le gâteau en question n'était pas un fraisier ! Par gourmandise, elle passa son doigt dans la crème qui trainait délibérément dans les cheveux bleus de le jeune fille qui affichait une moue mi- contrariée, mi- gênée et le regard brun de la rouquine s'agrandit d'étonnement lorsqu'elle glissa son index entre ses lèvres…

Il était forcément délicieux ! Les gâteaux de cette époque étaient encore meilleurs qu'avant ! Etais-ce cela l'innovation ?! Erza en était folle ! Et Grey était complétement blasé. Tout ça s'était joué à un _cheveu _! Franchement, s'il avait su qu'aujourd'hui était une journée d'emmerdes, il serait resté coucher ce matin. Il croisa le regard peiné de la « femme gâteau » et soupira de plus belle. Pourquoi devait-elle le suivre partout où il allait ?!

« Juvia est désolée, elle ne voulait pas…

- SI tu voulais m'accompagner, il suffisait de le dire au lieu de me suivre partout, grogna le disciple d'Ul. Je ne vais pas te manger, Juvia.

- Maintenant tu pourrais, ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Erza avec encore un doigt plein de crème dans la bouche… »

Ce qui fit rougir les mages de l'eau et de la glace à l'unisson. Titania sourit, ravie de son effet et pensa à quelque chose d'intéressant. Oh non, on dirait que la journée de Grey n'était pas finie ! Il restait la sanction…

« Tu n'as pas rempli ta mission, Grey ! J'en veux un autre ! Glapit la rousse comme si Happy avait réintégré son corps. (Cf, Episode où ils échangent « presque tous » de corps.)

- Y'en a pas d'autre, soupira le jeune Fullbuster, j'ai fait le tour de… »

Mais son regard noir le découragea de finir sa phrase et comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Non, la journée n'était pas encore finie pour le Grand Grey Fullbuster, mage de Fairy Tail.

Et il n'était pas dans la m….

* * *

« Désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, Juvia.

- Pas de quoi ! Juvia est contente d'aider Grey-sama ! »

_Et de passer du temps avec lui !_ La belle mage de l'eau bénissait Erza d'avoir eu cette idée ! Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un plaisir pour Grey car, non seulement sa vie était en jeu mais faire de la pâtisserie s'était pas vraiment son truc. Certes Juvia était douée, son gâteau semblait encore plus beau que celui qu'il avait dérobé vilement à Mystogan et il se sentait déjà moins oppressé par le jugement final…

En parlant du mage à l'identité empruntée, il avait entendu dire que celui-ci en préparait également un de son côté sous l'œil affamé de la rouquine au caractère herculéen.

Apparemment, le pardon de Titania ne s'achetait qu'avec un simple fraisier.

Ce que le brun à la magie de création nota précieusement dans un recoin de sa tête.

Quoique ! Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il devrait le savoir dixit une certaine Mirajane Strauss…

Comme il devrait savoir que sa partenaire aux cheveux bleus mi- longs avait le béguin pour lui mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

* * *

Voilà ! La fin ne plait pas trop. J'aurais pu peut-être un peu développé ce moment Gruvia mais je pense que cela aurait fait trop de blabla. Peut-être aurais-je pu montrer le moment Gerza à la fin ? Mais non, c'est Grey la star ici ! :D Imaginez juste Gerard entrain de cuisiner... Ah ouais, pas mal !

J'espère que cela vous aurez plus quand même.

à bientôt ! :D

* * *

**Petite Publicité (j'espère ne pas me faire bannir pour ça xD) :** Je voudrais monter un forum communautaire pour les passionnés de fictions et/ou d'écriture (sur le fandom Fairy Tail bien entendu). Je bosse dessus actuellement et si vous voulez voir ce que cela donne, je vous reconduis sur mon profil pour y trouver le lien. Vous pouvez également me faire part de vos impressions ou vos idées pourquoi pas, histoire que ça marche ! (Et si ca marche pas tant pis ! ^^)

Bon j'y vais cette fois à bientôt ! :D


	11. OS11 : RoguexYukino

Note de l'auteur !

Les amis je suis inspirée ! :D (Pas pour les bonnes histoires mais ça va venir, enfin je crois...)

Merci pour les précédents reviews. Néanmoins, je pense que cet OS est beaucoup mieux !

Résumé : Rogue aperçoit la silhouette d'une vieille connaissance et de fil en aiguille, il mettra en oeuvre toute son énergie pour la revoir. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne semble pas le comprendre. Un étrange sentiment guidera ses pas vers cette étoile...

Rating : K+  
Couple(s) : Rogue/Yukino. (+ un qui vous plaira surement.  
Personnage(s) : Rogue, Frosch, Sting, Yukino...  
Genre : Romance.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

RoguexYukino : Un sourire qui n'a pas de prix.

Rogue et Frosch rentraient de mission. Le soleil au-dessus de la ville de Crocus était à son zénith et la petite exceed verte au costume de grenouille rose fit remarquer à son meilleur ami, qu'il était bien midi : Son ventre gargouilla douloureusement.

- Fro a faim ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement en levant les yeux vers son ami. Fro espère que le déjeuner sera bon à la guilde aujourd'hui et que Lector ne lui piquera pas sa nourriture…

Mais le jeune homme à la crinière brune dont une longue mèche cachée l'un de ses yeux rouges sang ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et finit même par s'arrêter sous le regard intrigué de Frosch.

Rogue avait remarqué quelque chose qui le tenait en alerte. Figé sur place, ses prunelles draconiennes étaient scotchées sur une jeune femme à plusieurs mètres de lui. De dos, elle regardait une énième vitrine vêtements qui ornait la rue marchande de la capitale de Fiore.

Le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre ne pouvait le croire. Cette chevelure blanche soyeuse et très courte, ce corps svelte dans cette petite robe assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux et il était persuadé avoir vu son regard chocolat innocent dans la vitre de la boutique. Etais-ce réellement Yukino ?

La jeune femme reprit son chemin et le cœur de Rogue qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine, lui intimant de la suivre pour en être certain mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi la suivre-t-il ? C'était étrange. Il ne savait quoi penser de cette soudaine envie de voir Yukino. Peut-être parce qu'un arrière-gout amer lui était resté lorsqu'il avait assisté à son exclusion - ou plutôt son humiliation devant Sabertooth entière ? Ou parce qu'il l'avait toujours vu comme une « camarade » et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir ?

Frosch tira sur son pantalon et le ramena à la réalité.

- Qui y'a-t-il, Rogue ?

Le mage brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers son amie, jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette de la belle blanche mais celle-ci avait vraisemblablement disparu. Il finit par étirer un petit sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres et s'adressa à sa partenaire inquiète.

- Allons manger, Frosch.

La mine de la petite chatte grenouille s'illumina de bonheur et les deux comparses se rendirent au QG de leur guilde. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Rogue oublia la constellationniste et espéra peut-être la croiser plus tard.

* * *

Le repas était long. Rogue ne savait comment se défaire de Sting qui lui rabâchait les oreilles avec son problème de groupies qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Il ne savait pas quoi non plus raconter à Fro pour s'absenter sans qu'elle ne le suive. Yukino prenait vraiment toute son attention et il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être quitté la ville à l'heure qu'il était…

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, Rogue ?

Avec le Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques et leur confrontation face à la guilde Fairy Tail, certaines choses avaient changé entre les Dragons Jumeaux. Tous deux avaient revisité le mot « amitié » et il n'y avait aucun doute, Sting Eucliffe était – et ce, depuis longtemps – son meilleur ami.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, Sting, lâcha finalement le brun, ce qui – pourtant – ne désarçonna pas le jeune homme blond à la crinière en pagaille, habitué à son air de play-boy taciturne.

- T'en a mis du temps, vieux, souligna son coéquipier, amusé. D'habitude, tu le dis _plutôt_ que je te fais chier. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Y'a pas de problème, soupira l'autre, ennuyé, avant de se lever. Je vais faire un tour, tu peux veiller sur Frosch ?

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de retrouver son assiette et Fro regarda son ami de toujours sortir du hall de la guilde. Rogue était étrange, non ?

Rogue se fondit dans la foule de Crocus et son regard impassible passa au peigne fin chaque personne qu'il croisa. Cela pourrait prendre des heures mais il avait un avantage : S'il pouvait sentir son odeur, il la retrouverait sur le champ.

Toutefois, il y avait ce problème qui persistait. Que lui dirait-il lorsqu'il la verrait ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'angoisser pour un rien mais là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette éventualité. Ce n'était pas son fort de « parler ». Déjà tout petit, Skyadrum le poussait à utiliser sa voix plus souvent et non, pas seulement pour « grogner », ce qu'il savait faire à la perfection. Communiquer est important pour se faire comprendre, qu'il disait. A croire qu'il aurait dû l'écouter pour une fois !

En plus, la jeune Aguria était une fille. Autant gueuler sur Sting n'était pas dur mais là, il était certain de rester muet comme un carpe. Alors pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir la voir ? Il soupira pour lui-même, il aurait peut-être dû écouter _toutes_ les leçons de son père adoptif, cela lui aurait au moins évité de passer des heures entières à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Avec tout ça, il ne vit pas la personne qu'il bouscula. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus mi- longs ondulés orné d'un bandana orangé le fixait, horrifiée. Il remarqua la marque de Fairy Tail sur son bras et comprit son sentiment à son égard, c'était clairement embarrassant.

- Gomen ! Fit-elle, gênée. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

- C'est moi, dit-il, froidement, avant de repartir vers son objectif sans un dernier regard.

- Attends !

Il entendit ses pas se rapprocher de lui et finit par s'arrêter, tournant légèrement la tête vers cette fille qui avait retrouvé son audace de _Fée_.

- Rogue-san… N'est-ce pas ? Tu connais Gajeel, je crois. Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé ? Cet idiot m'a semé alors que je cherchais un livre à la bibliothèque de la ville…

Gajeel ? Il leva légèrement son nez, comme pour humer l'air et ses sourcils se froncèrent machinalement. Avec sa lubie de retrouvaille, il n'avait même pas remarqué que son rival était en ville. Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme qui attendait une éventuelle réponse… C'était étrange. Cette petite mage lui demandait de l'aide - à lui - son présumé ennemi anti-Fairy Tail ? _Ils ne sont vraiment pas normaux dans cette guilde…_

- Il n'est pas loin…

Alors qu'il disait ça, il sentit cette magie – qu'il n'oublierait jamais - se rapprocher et aperçut le brun mal peigné au visage carré recouvert de multiples piercings en acier déboucher au coin de la rue. La petite fée bleue suivit son regard rouge et sursauta en voyant Gajeel venir dans sa direction d'un pas assuré.

- Gajeel ! Pailla la mage aux cheveux bleus, avant de le rejoindre en courant. Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Je t'ai cherché partout en ville ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, bon sang … ?

Rogue les regardait, songeur, croisant par la même occasion ce même regard rougeoyant déterminé. Gajeel le _cherchait_, c'était indéniable. C'était pour ça qu'il avait laissé cette fille derrière lui. _Une fille… ?_ Se répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Gajeel Redfox avait une petite-amie ? Si Sting était là, il aurait ri pour lui devant cette révélation surprenante.

Mais si le fils de Metalicana – aussi peu ouvert que lui – avait réussi à séduire une femme, alors pourquoi pas lui… ?

_Je m'égare là !_ Se dit-il, en reprenant vivement son chemin, sa seule pommette visible rougie. _Je ne veux pas la séduire ! _

Si c'était le cas, il aurait demandé conseil à Sting… Ou pas ! _Plutôt mourir que parler de ça avec lui._

Que voulait-il faire alors ? Bordel ! Que cette histoire était chiante !

Le mage de l'ombre finit par s'arrêter un instant. Il était dans les jardins royaux et jeta un œil au château qui surplombait la ville. Il avait presque fouillé tous les endroits possibles du coin, il n'allait quand même pas faire toutes les auberges pour savoir si une « Yukino Aguria » y faisait un séjour, si ?

Voilà qu'il était à présent déçu. Cette journée lui aura couté en émotion, chose qu'il ne se souciait pas autant d'habitude !

- Rogue-sama ?

Surpris, son dos se tendit comme un piquet et n'osa pas se retourner. Son cœur se mit à démarrer un marathon et il avait l'impression que Natsu Dragneel réchauffait l'atmosphère avec ses flammes ardentes. C'était vraiment _elle_ ?

- Rogue-sama, répéta la voix sucrée au timbre délicat. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il découvrit lentement à son côté droit, Yukino qui le regardait avec de grands yeux chocolats intrigués. Elle portait bien cette petite robe blanche mettant ses formes en valeur et dans ses cheveux fascinants, une petite rose y était accrochée délicatement. Une rose… ? Elle sentait bon mais surtout fort, ce qui avait trompé le Dragon de L'ombre durant toute la journée. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient là tous les deux au milieu des jardins que l'on disait façonner par la princesse de Fiore elle-même.

Devant son solide mutisme, Yukino finit par afficher un doux sourire, ce qui fit comprendre à Rogue qu'il passait pour le roi des imbéciles et avala péniblement sa salive. Après tout, de quoi avait-il peur ?

- Yukino, salua-t-il de sa voix rauque. Je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville.

_Menteur !_

- Je n'ai jamais quitté la ville à vrai dire, dit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

Le brun resta sans voix – _encore_. La jeune fille avait mis ses mains derrière son dos et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

- A ma sortie de Sabertooth, je me suis engagée dans la division magique de l'armée royale de Fiore, déclara-t-elle, plutôt fière.

Il leva son seul sourcil visible, étonné. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ça ? _Peut-être parce que tu n'avais pas pensé à Yukino avant de l'avoir revu…_

- C'est… Impressionnant, finit-il par dire, ce qu'il trouva complètement idiot, bien entendu.

- Merci, je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau but. Et vous, Rogue-sama ? Que faites-vous par ici ?

- Je… Je cherchais Frosch.

Bien joué ! Il bafouillait et mentait. Franchement, tout ceci n'était pas lui ! C'était comme si se retrouvait devant elle, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, dit la constellationniste, soudainement anxieuse. Je peux peut-être vous aider à la retrouver ?

De l'aide ? Il réfléchit au quart de tour, une goutte de sueur s'incrustant sur sa tempe. C'était presque l'opportunité pour passer un moment avec elle, même s'il n'était toujours pas sûr de le vouloir. Surtout que Fro devait être avec Sting et Lector à Sabertooth, cela risquait de s'éterniser mais…

Sa tête acquiesça à sa place et le sourire radieux de Yukino illumina ses prunelles rouges. Une sensation étrange lui noua l'estomac et il eut du mal à marcher correctement, alors qu'ils aventuraient dans les grands espaces verts.

Durant leur « balade », Yukino lui raconta ses aventures au sein de l'armée et Rogue se rendit compte qu'elle ne parlait pas autant d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler au sein de la guilde et qu'à l'époque, la doctrine de Sabertooth avait séparé l'idée de se faire des « amis ». Il ne regrettait pas cette époque, même si pour lui, cela restait un défi de s'ouvrir aux autres. La preuve. Il ne s'exprima pas tellement de son côté sauf pour dire que son partenaire de mission était toujours autant pénible, ce qui fit rigoler la jeune femme tout de blanc vêtu.

- Ca me manque, dit Yukino avec nostalgie. Malgré tout, j'aimais vraiment être une mage de Sabertooth. Il y a tellement de gens extraordinaires là-bas et puis, Sting-sama me faisait souvent rire.

Il sentit fier quand elle parla de « gens extraordinaires » mais se ravisa quand elle prononça le nom de son meilleur ami et sa moue devint plus froide, pire que d'habitude. Pourquoi Sting avait-il un tel sex-appeal sur les filles ? Que Yukino en parle ainsi, réveilla la part d'ombre de sa personnalité et la jeune femme le releva, quelque peu surprise qu'il s'arrête en chemin.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

- Oublie tout ça, répondit-il d'un ton dur. Je sais où doit se Frosch.

Le mage des ténèbres fit demi-tour sans un au revoir sous le regard ébahi de la demoiselle. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ? Yukino ne voulait surement pas en rester là et le suivit au pas de course pour lui saisir le poignet. Rogue fut forcé de l'affronter et croisa ses yeux chocolat agités.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé, Rogue-sama !

Son air suppliant le fit grogner intérieurement. Il n'y avait rien de pire comme supplice que celui de la voir ainsi ! C'est qu'il s'excuserait presque lui aussi…

- Tu ne m'as pas offensé, soupira-t-il, le regard ailleurs.

- Alors avant de partir, laissez-moi vous dire au revoir, fit doucement Yukino, les yeux admirant ses petites chaussures. Je n'ai pas pu le faire la première fois, alors…

Sa pupille rouge s'écarta subitement et son cœur faillit s'arrêter. La jeune femme ne lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres roses sur la joue du Dragon Slayer. Figé, Rogue était rouge, de la fumée s'échappant presque de ses oreilles et Yukino, elle-même, laissait percevoir ses joues colorées accompagnées par un petit sourire ravi.

- J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir, avait-elle dit timidement.

Pour rattraper le temps perdu et recevoir plein d'autres « au revoir » comme celui-ci… ?

Sans toutefois perdre ses rougeurs, Rogue répondit à son sourire – un sourire rare qu'il y prit même du plaisir. Un plaisir partagé puisque Yukino avait les yeux qui brillaient comme deux étoiles scintillantes et lui donnèrent le courage du véritable Dragon qui sommeillait en lui.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Plus loin, Frosch avait observé la scène cachée dans un fourré et vit les deux « amoureux » repartir en ballade comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. La petite grenouille rose était heureuse car le sourire de son meilleur ami n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors ? Des avis ? Ouais, je sais, ça fait un peu histoire à l'eau de rose. Gomen ! xD

J'ai bien aimé rajouté Levy et Gajeel au casting, ainsi que Sting et ses bonnes tirades de rustre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	12. OS12 : ElfxEver

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Pour un concours, voici un petit ElfxEver. Couple rare du fandom Fairy Tail.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Mistukimoon qui m'a laissé une review sur le precédent OS et a qui je n'ai pas répondu ! Shame on Me...

Shame on me bis : J'ai plein d'écrits sur le feu, je ne les oublie pas mais je suis plutôt absorbée par d'autres trucs en ce moment et j'ai un manque d'inspi fascinant pour la suite de Love & Lucy... Gomen. Ca viendra plus tard...

Sur ce, FT ne m'appartient pas (sinon je ne couperais pas l'anime au Japon... Quel Scandale!)

Résumé :

Ever est jalouse mais Elfman... Aussi ? Laxus le remarque et ne souhaitant que sa tranquillité, c'est lui qui s'y collera. Si si, vous ne rêvez pas ! Il jouera l'entremetteur malgré lui... Est-ce que cela fonctionnera-t-il ? A vous de lire !

* * *

« Le Feu Vert d'Evergreen. »

Evergreen passa les portes de la guilde, son éventail en main et chercha du regard ses compagnons de toujours, à savoir Bixlow et Fried. Seulement, au lieu de ça, la belle fée aux longs cheveux châtain toute de vert vêtue remarqua quelque chose qui la dérangea – ou plutôt qui l'énerva.

Un homme prenait un malin plaisir à remuer ses fesses devant le comptoir de Mirajane, tout en écoutant la jeune Kinana s'exprimait. La mâchoire d'Ever se crispa et en agitant plus rapidement, son éventail devant son visage, elle se rendit vers Laxus assis à une table en fond de salle, qui lui – regretta amèrement sa solitude lorsqu'il vit sa coéquipière arriver dans sa direction.

« Il y a des gens qui n'ont vraiment aucune décence ! » Grogna la jeune femme en s'asseyant un peu trop prêt du blond à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ever. » Soupira Laxus, ennuyé mais la fée ne réagit même pas.

Et c'est reparti ! La seule fille de la team Rajin ne lâchait pas du regard Elfman qui rougissait comme un adolescent en rut devant la jeune femme aux courts cheveux violets qui semblait légèrement embarrassée, toutefois. Le petit-fils du maitre roula des yeux avant de plonger ses lèvres dans sa chope de bière.

En ce moment, c'était toujours la même histoire, Ever était à cran dès que le jeune Strauss s'intéressait à une femme d'un peu trop près. Et lui qui n'était pas fichu de voir que cette fille était éprise de lui… _Faut vraiment être un naze_, pensa-t-il, désabusé.

Mais son calvaire n'était pas fini. Le mage détenteur de Beast Soul finit par s'éloigner du bar pour rejoindre les abrutis de Natsu et de Gray qui commençaient déjà à se chamailler et lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir près de Cana qui buvait sans se soucier du monde autour d'elle, il découvrit Evergreen en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait fait semblant de remonter ses lunettes sur son petit nez, le regard ailleurs et Laxus remarqua son air soudainement… Mécontent ? Avant de poser lourdement ses fesses sur sa chaise.

Sans blague ? Ce type avait eu cette lueur de jalousie dans son regard brun et le mage de foudre avait compris un truc. Ces deux-là se _cherchaient_ vraiment. Mais trop fier pour se l'avouer, ils continuaient leur manège et c'était Laxus qui en subissait les conséquences, à savoir l'humeur massacrante de la fée verte.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avoir la paix…_

Le blond aux traits dédaigneux se pencha doucement vers Ever comme pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune femme rougit vivement sous le regard impérieux d'Elfman. La châtaigne désarçonnait subitement se mit à glousser en ajoutant un « _Voyons Laxus !_ » bien audible, ce irrita le Strauss qui serra le poing avant de le cogner sur la table, réveillant par la même occasion Cana qui venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Elfman ? Tu ne veux pas aller t'énerver ailleurs, par hasard ? » Fit Cana, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'écoutait pas au vu de son air agacé impénétrable.

Cana jeta un regard vers la cause de son trouble mental et découvrit Laxus et Ever qui se souriaient, se faisant les yeux doux… La brune au teint mate regarda son verre de saké et se demanda soudainement si son tonneau n'avait pas tourné ! D'ailleurs, une autre personne se demanda si elle n'avait pas une sorte d'hallucination ou quelque chose du genre…

La fille de Guildartz leva la tête vers Mirajane qui se tenait à côté d'elle, plateau à la main. Son air lui rappela soudainement celui de son frère et là, la mage se sentit soulagée. Une autre personne saine d'esprit voyait la même chose qu'elle…

Sauf qu'elle fut surprise par le bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la salle du bar de Fairy Tail, comme tous les autres membres présents qui firent un arrêt sur image. Mira avait balancé son plateau « version freezbee » qui se logea dans le mur juste derrière le « couple » qui eut un doute sur la présence encore possible de leurs cheveux respectifs.

Laxus se leva, voyant arriver sa petite amie - pas encore transformée en Satan Soul mais presque - vers lui et Ever, elle, resta assise, cachée derrière son éventail pour être sûre qu'on ne voyait pas son malaise.

Le blond avait joué à un jeu dangereux et il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Franchement, il ne la savait pas aussi jalouse, elle qui arborait son air angélique à longueur de temps sans rien faire paraitre et le « vrai » couple quitta le hall de la guilde – ou plutôt la Démone tira le Dragon Slayer par l'oreille tout au long du trajet sous les regards impressionnés de Natsu et Gray, avant de rire aux éclats comme deux imbéciles. Le petit-fils de Makarov se promit – d'ailleurs - de leur botter le cul plus tard !

« A quoi tu joues Ever ? » Avait grondé Elfman qui avait rejoint la belle de l'unité des Rajin. « Ce n'est pas _ça_ être un homme ! On ne pique pas le mec de ma grande-sœur impunément ! »

« Imbécile ! » Hurla une Evergreen agacée qui s'était levée pour lui faire face. « C'est lui qui m'a dragué ! »

_Oh mon Dieu, Laxus m'a dragué !_ Pensa-t-elle aux anges. Celui qu'elle admirait depuis si longtemps était sous son charme ! Enfin, elle n'était pas très certaine de vouloir affronter Mirajane Strauss pour l'avoir entièrement pour elle. De son côté, Elfman n'était pas sûr de faire le poids contre Laxus Drear pour récupérer le cœur d'Ever… Pourtant, il était un homme, non ? Et le mage de foudre avait bafoué l'honneur de sa sœur, donc…

« Je t'ai vu le faire, bon sang ! » Tant pis pour l'honneur, il voulait rester en vie. Mauvaise foi oblige !

« Nanni ?! » S'offusqua la châtaigne qui lui jeta brutalement son éventail à la figure. « Ce sont aux _hommes_ de me faire la cour et surement pas l'inverse ! Je suis une femme aux attentions délicates comme celle d'une fée ! Prends-en de la graine, Elfman ! »

Puis elle partit d'un pas digne, laissant derrière elle, un Elfman pantois. Cana regarda Evergreen s'en aller, tout en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Venait-elle de lui donner le feu vert pour la draguer ?! Certes, indirectement mais…

Le cerveau du jeune Strauss était en ébullition et la mage divinatrice soupira devant tant d'insouciance. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes de cette guilde étaient aussi longs à la détente ?

« Offres lui des fleurs, elle adore ça. »

Le regard du grand mage aux cheveux blancs en pics éparpillés se posa sur la plus grande buveuse de la guilde qui lui souriait d'encouragement. Des fleurs ? _Oh oui, c'est bien ça ! Un homme achète forcement des fleurs à sa dulcinée !_ Indélicatement, Elfman sortit de la guilde et partit donc en acheter.

Ce qu'il fit encore le lendemain. Et le jour suivant. Puis encore et encore. Cana détenait même les paris. Lequel des deux craqueraient le premier ? Même Laxus s'était pris au jeu. Après tout, sa magouille avait réussi, non ? Même que Mira avait passé l'éponge puisque son petit-ami avait agi pour la bonne « cause ». Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas un peu déteint sur lui. Etais-ce vraiment une bonne chose, d'ailleurs ?

« Cana, je crois qu'_elle_ n'aime pas mes fleurs. » Soupira un Elfman dépité au bout de quelques jours.

« Crois-moi, Elfman. » Déclara son amie avec ses joues rougies par l'alcool, un verre à la main. « Toutes les filles aiment les fleurs et Evergreen ne fait pas exception. »

« Mais c'est cruel de laisser un homme dans le doute. » Continua le grand baraqué de sa grosse voix. « Peut-être qu'elle se fiche même de moi… »

La brune voulut lui répondre dans l'intérêt de son ami (Ou du pari ?) mais les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur le Trio Rajin. Cana vit le regard d'Elfman s'émerveiller doucement et il y avait de quoi. La belle fée à la longue tignasse châtaigne portait l'une des fleurs d'Elfman, une magnifique rose blanche assortie parfaitement à sa robe verte, en guise de barrette.

Lorsqu'elle passa près de leur table, en compagnie de Fried et Bixlow – dont ce dernier levait son pouce discrètement en direction de Laxus, assis au bar, qui laissa presque son air désintéressé pour soupirer son soulagement; les quelques mages présents virent l'échange de regard enflammé de la part du probable couple et Cana sourit, ravie que les efforts du jeune homme payent enfin.

Mais rien n'était encore gagné, Elfman le savait et la fille de Guildartz le vit venir de très loin.

« Dis, tu crois qu'elle aime les chocolats ? »

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, le mage aux traits déterminés se précipita maladroitement vers l'extérieur sous le regard de ses amis, notamment une certaine Evergreen qui souriait, attendrie. Même que Bixlow essaya de lui faire perdre son incroyable sang froid légendaire en chantonnant qu'elle était « _amoureuse_ » mais rien n'y fit.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard amusé à travers ses petits lunettes qui semblait vouloir dire : _Oui, et alors ?_ Ce qui eut pour effet instantané de _pétrifier_ le mage masqué. Et pourtant, à part de l' « amour », il n'y avait aucune magie là-dessous. Foi d'Evergreen !

* * *

Brefouille ! A la fin, il faut comprendre que Bixlow ne s'attendait pas à ça... De la part de sa coéquipière qui le contredit toujours. Voilà !

J'espère que ca vous a plu. Moi j'ai aimé mettre Laxus dans la panade. Hihihi...

Laissez vos avis !

A bientôt !

Luna.


	13. OS13 : Pique-nique Paradis (Gerza)

Hellow, j'enchaîne avec un OS Gerza un peu particulier puisque c'était pour un défi. Il fallait que je place les mots suivants dans un OS :

- Vache  
-Fleur  
-Bleu  
-Robe  
-Ami  
-Casserole  
-Drapeau  
-Trou  
-Ballon  
-Magie  
-Art  
-Explosion  
-Ennemi  
-Le chiffre 7  
-Lune

Donc si vous trouvez certaines tournures de phrases légèrement "bizarres". C'est normal xD

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !

Rating : K+

Résumé : Erza a un mystérieux rendez-vous en pleine campagne. Serais-ce une mauvaise blague ? Pas sûr ! Une surprise l'y attends !

* * *

Pique-Nique Paradis

Erza relut le mot entre ses mains que Mirajane lui avait laissé lorsqu'elle avait posé un pied à la guilde tôt ce matin-là.

« Mets ta plus jolie robe et rejoins moi à cet endroit… »

Et quel endroit ! Une vaste plaine verdoyante avec pour seuls habitants : les vaches.

La rouquine était confuse et se demandait vaguement si Natsu ou Gray n'était pas derrière cette farce de mauvais goût quand soudain, elle aperçut au loin un arbre planté au milieu de ce pré calme et désertique. Elle posa une main sur son front pour souligner ce contrejour éclatant et remarqua très attentivement ce qui pourrait ressembler à un éventuel…

« _Pique-nique ?_ »

Le dire à haute voix secoua son corps de délicieux frissons. Durant toute sa courte vie, elle avait rêvé d'un pique-nique parfait. Elle en aurait décroché la lune si elle avait pu !

Ses pieds se déplacèrent d'eux même. Etais-ce le destin ? Ce pique-nique qui lui tendait les bras, étais-ce les portes du nirvana ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant cet art si incompris de tous en plein air au milieu de nulle part, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la petite couverture bleue qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts s'assurant ainsi de son authenticité et resta sans voix devant une part de fraisier déposé délicatement à quelques centimètres d'elle. C'était encore mieux qu'un rêve, c'était magique !

« Ça te plait ? »

Bon sang ! La magie de l'instant venait de se rompre. Erza faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau en entendant cette voix grave sortie de nulle part et sentit une main ferme lui tapoter le dos avant qu'elle ne croise deux prunelles brunes à ses côtés, celles qui hantaient toutes ses pensées depuis son enfance…

« Ge… Gerard ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du prisonnier en cavale et le cœur de la jeune femme partit au quart de tour, provoquant l'explosion d'un véritable feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce… Tu ne devrais pas… »

« _Bon anniversaire._ » Enchaina le beau jeune homme à la crinière bleu en désordre, en lui tendant une fleur. Non, une _magnifique_ rose rouge s'accordant autant à sa robe voluptueuse rougeâtre qu'à sa soigneuse chevelure flamboyante.

La mage habituellement en « armure » ne trouva pas ses mots et sentit sa bouche légèrement entrouverte se dessécher. Gerard en profita alors pour lui accrocher dans les cheveux…

_Il s'en est souvenu après toutes ces années ? _

« Le sept mai. » Dit-il sans perdre son sourire. « Je ne pouvais décidément pas manquer ça encore une fois. »

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle avait parlé à haute voix ! Erza se mit à rougir au point de se confondre avec ses propres cheveux et détourna le regard de son ex-ennemi.

« Tout ça… Tu l'as fait pour moi ? »

« Donc ça ne te plait pas. » Conclut amèrement Gerard en se rappelant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu plutôt.

« Si si ! » S'empressa-t-elle de corriger tandis que le jeune homme s'était installé en face d'elle, sans trop perdre de proximité. « C'est juste que c'est risqué… »

« Un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. » Assura-t-il avec un beau sourire. « En plus, Ultear, Meldy et _Mirajane_ veillent sur les environs et cette dernière m'a promis que le premier qui nous dérangerait, se prendrait une casserole dans la figure. C'est rassurant, non ?»

Mal à l'aise à cause de l'étrange engouement de la barmaid de Fairy Tail, le leader de Crim Sorcière n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ses propres dires et Erza afficha son air le plus désespérée, imaginant totalement son amie courir après l'éventuel fouteur de trouble qui n'hésitera surement pas à dégainer son drapeau blanc devant ce démon aux allures d'ange. Sacré Mirajane ! Elle était donc dans le coup !

Le jeune homme leur servit entre temps, un verre de champagne et le tendit à son amie d'enfance qui essaya de ne pas soupirer d'extase comme une adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous. _Mais_ _c'est mon __**premier**__ rendez-vous !_ Grogna-t-elle contre elle-même. _Avec Gerard en plus…_ _C'est tellement romantique !_

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… » Susurra Erza, les joues parsemés de rose.

« En acceptant de passer ce moment avec moi. »

La rousse sourit timidement. « Mais que diras ta fiancée ? »

Son espièglerie la perdra ! Mais son amour d'enfance n'égara rien de son assurance et se contenta de trinquer avec elle.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle n'ait pas contre un petit moment avec une vieille amie. »

_Une vieille amie, hein ?_ L'excitation d'Erza retomba tellement vite qu'elle pensa même à se rééquiper de son meilleur katana pour lui tailler une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, une de celle avec des trous partout… Mais ne fit rien, se contentant de sourire vaguement. Pourquoi briser ce moment que peut-être, elle ne revivra jamais ?

Cependant, il manquait quelque chose pour que ce soit tout simplement parfait. C'était _son_ anniversaire après tout, non ? On pouvait très bien faire une entorse au règlement ce jour-ci, pas vrai ? Sinon, à quoi servirait ce formidable pique-nique, hein ?

_Et puis zut !_ Même si un trio de femmes déjantées les épiait à travers une espèce de ballon magique appartenant à Ultear Milkovich, la belle rousse, aidée par les bulles de champagne qui embuaient son libre-arbitre, se jeta sur les lèvres de Gerard qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop ébahi par la soudaine fougue de son amie d'enfance.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, une Erza avec les joues rosies par son intrépidité était cette fois-ci, allongée au-dessus de lui, lui souriant tendrement car il fallait le voir pour le croire. Gerard était rouge d'embarras et clairement essoufflé. Non, Titania ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié !

« Er-Erza…. »

C'était à son tour de bégayer de confusion mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fascinants fut coupé dans son élan par un doigt qui se posa sur sa bouche. Signe que ceci ne devait pas sortir de cette prairie immense. Que ce moment devait rester parfait et à jamais.

C'était son…

Non, _leur_ pique-nique paradis.

* * *

_Bonus :_

_A quelques lieues de là…_

« Nom d'un chien, il en aura fallu du temps ! J'en suis presque épuisée…»

« Mira-san, tu as aidé Gerard à préparer ce pique-nique. Dis-nous donc ce que tu as mis dans ce champagne… ? »

« Oh pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait du tout, ma chère Meldy ! »

« Il y avait forcément un truc ! Tu sais aussi bien que nous que ces deux-là sont dotés d'une humilité indestructible… »

« C'est vrai, Ul-chan... Hum, peut-être que je savais qu'Erza devient un peu trop passionnée sous l'effet – même léger – de l'alcool. »

« Tu es incroyable, Mira-san… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela doit être qu'elle boit trop… »

« D'ailleurs, ça me donne envie de trinquer, pas vous ? »

« _A Gerard et Erza !_ »

_Crièrent-elles en cœur, suivi par un bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent et par de joyeux rires euphoriques. _

Fin.

* * *

C'était mignon, hein ? Bah oui, c'est normal, c'est du Erza et Gerard tout craché.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle publication. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas encore u.u

Lunara.


	14. OS 14 : Le gage de Gajeel (GaLe)

Hellow ! J'ai ressorti un OS de mon placard...

ATTENTION ! Ceci est un gros délire de l'auteur... Et ! Cela s'accorde très bien avec la guilde déjantée, j'ai nommé Fairy Tail.

C'est un Gajeel/Levy mais avec plein d'autres couples en arrière plan, je vous laisse les découvrir !

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, sauf le contexte (et encore...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Gage de Gajeel

Gajeel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait perdu ! Impossible ! Comment avait-il fait son compte ? Son compagnon d'armes, un chat noir pas plus haut que trois pommes du nom de Lily, vérifia plusieurs fois ses cartes avant de déclarer, tel un médecin annonçant l'heure de la mort de son patient :

« Levy a gagné. »

« YEEEES ! » S'enthousiasma la petite adolescente aux courts cheveux bleus ondulés.

Lily tapota le bras de son ami pour le consoler mais Gajeel balança les cartes dans un grognement de fureur. « T'es une putain de tricheuse Levy ! »

Levy qui s'était levée pour exécuter sa dance de la victoire pour narguer le Dragon Slayer s'arrêta sur le champ, clignotant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire : « Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est _TOI_ qui triche tout le temps ! J'ai juste _appris_ à contrer tes magouilles Gajeel ! »

« C'est ça ! » Le brun à l'immense chevelure mal peignée était assis en tailleur, croisant les bras, l'air encore plus grincheux que d'habitude. « Juste quand on parie ! »

_Il n'a même pas nié tricher_, soupira mentalement la jeune femme.

Levy avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. « Acceptes la défaite, le mauvais perdant ! »

« Surement pas ! Tu as triché, bordel ! Je veux ma revanche ! »

« Après mon gage ! »

« Mais ça sera plus une revanche, idiote ! »

« T'as peur ou quoi ?! »

Lily soupira, dépité devant ses deux gamins mais il remarqua mine du brun aux multiples piercings changea soudainement. Ce n'était pas bon du tout…

Levy comprit que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait touché l'égo du jeune homme et continua dans ce sens, au grand désarroi du seul exceed présent.

« Alors ? Est-ce que le grand Gajeel Redfox aurait peur d'un gage donné par une petite fille ? »

« Gihee… Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? J'ai peur de rien, alors accouches crevette ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

« Très bien… »

Levy s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui susurra quelque chose à son oreille. L'ex guerrier d'Edoras fut surpris de voir Gajeel devenir aussi blanc… Qu'est-ce que Levy pouvait bien mijoter ? Lui-même avait peur du verdict...

« JAMAIS ! TU ENTENDS ? JAMAIS ! » S'enragea subitement le Dragon d'acier, mi- en colère, mi- horrifié. « T'ES MALADE MCGARDEN ! »

Elle l'avait dit également à Lily dans le coin d'une oreille et celui-ci avala péniblement sa salive. Il comprenait le désarroi de son meilleur ami…

« J'en étais sûre. T'as rien dans le pantalon… » Fit-elle, attristée.

« Nanni ?! Si tu étais une ennemie, je t'éradiquerais sur le champ ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande de faire ?! »

« Allezzzzzzzzz… ! » Supplia-t-elle avec les yeux brillants d'un enfant innocent. « C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer ! »

« JAMAIS ! »

Il détourna le regard et bouda comme un gamin. Gajeel la sentit venir de loin, une main frôla son épaule dénudée et il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme près de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Elle lui susurra à nouveau quelque chose qui le fit rougir malgré lui mais il continua à garder son air boudeur.

« Même avec ça, tu ne m'auras pas. »

« Gajeel ! » S'emporta alors la petite femme, agacée. « Tu es un homme oui ou non ?! »

« Bien sûr mais y'a des limites… »

« Je suis d'accord… » Affirma le chaton à leurs côtés. « C'est plus un gage mais une mise à mort, Levy. »

La petite mage aux cheveux bleus fit la moue et Gajeel l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle finira par comprendre que ce défi était purement irréalisable…

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! »

Ou pas. Qu'est-ce que cette nana était butée…

« Levy… » Soupira-t-il, blasé. « Tu veux pas laisser tomber ? »

« NON ! » La mage avait bondi sur ses pieds, plus déterminée que jamais. « Si tu ne trouves pas le moyen de réaliser mon gage, je… Je … Je » Elle cherchait désespérément ses mots devant un Gajeel ennuyé. « Je dirais à tout le monde que tu es piètre amant ! »

« QUOI ! » S'enflamma-t-il alors, en sautant à son tour sur ses jambes, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur mais elle ne fléchit pas d'un poil. « MAIS PERSONNE NE SAIT QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE… ! »

« Peut-être que maintenant si… » Souffla Lily qui s'était bouché les oreilles.

« … ET TU NE T'ES JAMAIS PLAINTE, QUE JE SACHE ! »

« C'est vrai mais les autres ne le savent pas. C'est toi qui vois… » Dit-elle, ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur lui.

« Ah ouais ? Tu me provoques, Shorty ? »

« Ça fait un moment en fait… » Affirma l'exceed sombre alors que Levy approuvait de la tête.

« LA FERME LILY ! » Cria-t-il un peu plus dans les oreilles du pauvre chat, puis revint vers sa diabolique compagne. « Je relève ton défi, crevette, mais tout ça, je te le ferais regretter, crois-moi ! »

Levy le regarda partir d'un pas rageur. Oh oui, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter mais elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : Gagner contre Gajeel Redfox ! Et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

_Tout ça pour un stupide pari ?_ Se dit Lily, dégouté par leur comportement puéril.

* * *

« Pourquoi lui a-t-il fallu une semaine ? » Questionna la jeune McGarden.

Nous étions le soir et comme presque tous les soirs, Mirajane montait sur scène pour une chanson. Son talent, ainsi que sa beauté, attirait les foules à Fairy Tail et ce soir-là, il y avait du beau monde dans la grande salle du bar.

Levy était venue en quête d'information sur son « gage » que son petit-ami avait gardé secret. Il semblerait que la chanteuse aux longs cheveux d'argent l'ait « aidé » mais celle-ci restait évasive, laissant – pour une fois – un mystère inattaquable planer autour de Gajeel.

« Tu verras bien, Levy-chan. » Fit la barmaid de Fairy Tail avec un grand sourire. « C'est à mon tour. Va rejoindre le public maintenant. »

La petite femme acquiesça, déçue et se rendit à la table où étaient assises Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna et Erza. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mira chanta et sa voix douce apaisa tous les meurs dans la pièce. Toutes les filles soupirèrent, envieuses et tous les garçons rêvaient…

Non. Pas tous les garçons. Parmi la foule, il manquait une belle brochette d'hommes et c'était tous des mages de Fairy Tail. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle les avaient pourtant vus en arrivant à la guilde tout à l'heure, non ?

« Vous saviez que Mira-nee a prévu une surprise ce soir ? » Fit Lisanna avant de siroter son jus de pamplemousse.

Lucy et Wendy se penchèrent en même temps vers la cadette des Strauss. « Ah oui ? »

« Une surprise ? » Répéta la petite Wendy, curieuse. « Tu sais quelque chose Lisanna-san ? »

« Non mais il parait que ça va faire du bruit… »

« Il n'y a pas déjà assez à Fairy Tail ? » S'amusa la constellationniste avec un air blasé.

La petite sœur de Mirajane rigola, accompagnée par un grand sourire de la jeune guérisseuse du ciel.

« Je me méfierais, si j'étais vous. » Souligna soigneusement la seule rouquine du lot.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'une idée de Mirajane Strauss, une jeune femme magnifique qui possédait un esprit totalement farfelu et Levy avait soudainement le trac. Les filles ne savaient pas que Gajeel était la surprise et que tout ce qui allait se produire était à cause de l'orgueil de deux adolescents et d'un pari. Qu'est-ce que Gajeel avait bien pu préparer pour se venger ? Devrait-elle aller se cacher ? Oui, c'est ça. Elle allait se cacher mais…

La chanson de Mira se termina et la musicienne reçut les acclamations bruyantes mais ravies de l'assistance puis elle prit la parole, toujours assise sur son petit tabouret.

« Merci beaucoup. » Commença-t-elle, tout sourire. « J'ai une petite surprise pour vous… » La foule acclama encore leur muse mais elle réclama le silence d'un simple geste de main. « Je vous prierais de les respecter et de les encourager comme il se doit… »

« Ils ? » Répéta Lucy, intriguée.

Les filles étaient scotchées sur la scène. Le suspense était intense ! Levy commença à se douter de quelque chose et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle entendit la musique…

« Ils sont six. Ils sont beaux. Ils sont forts. Ils sont de Fairy Tail ! » C'était la folie. La cohue applaudissait, sifflait, criait, gigotait… « Mes amis applaudissaient le Gangnam Style version Fairy Tail ! »

Le rideau se souleva derrière Mirajane qui se leva pour rejoindre la salle et se faufila vers les filles attablées très près de la scène. Levy vit en coup de vent le clin d'œil de la mage aux cheveux d'argent et avala douloureusement sa salive devant ce spectacle troublant…

Gajeel était en premier plan sur la scène. Il avait revêtit un costume sombre élégant avec un chapeau du même ton et des lunettes noires. Sa petite amie l'avait senti stressé mais au moment même où il devait « chanter », son aisance naturelle sur scène se mit en place d'elle-même.

_Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style_

Levy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gajeel était une bête de scène. Il avait tout suite commencé à chorégraphier la célèbre et amusante chanson du moment qui secouait tout le royaume de Fiore et la jeune femme entendit ses amies s'étonnaient, mi- amusées, mi- épatées tandis que le reste de la foule restait sans voix, ne savant pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer…

_A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist_

_I'm a guy_

Ce fut le délire quand « par magie », cinq autres garçons firent leur entrée avec classe.

Le premier déchaina les foules, il s'agissait du fameux Salamander qui apparut dans une flamme géante, habillé comme Gajeel sauf que son costume était rouge vif et s'accordait parfaitement à sa magie. Totalement à l'aise, il suivit les pas entrainant du chanteur et surpris agréablement sa partenaire de mission qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Le deuxième danseur se montra dans une aile de fée entièrement gelé qui arriva par-dessous le plancher. C'était Grey Fullbuster, vêtu comme les deux autres, son costume étant bleu nuit et lorsqu'il entama un pas de danse, Juvia Lockser se précipita sur le bord de la scène pour l'acclamer comme une rock star, comme beaucoup d'autres femmes qui furent toute suite « évincées » par la groupie numéro du jeune homme.

_A guy who is as warm as you during the day_  
_A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down_  
_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_  
_That kind of guy_

Le troisième était grand, beaucoup plus musclé que les autres mais l'allure bestiale attira forcement l'attention. Il se matérialisa comme le mage de glace, par-dessous le sol et quand il fut prêt, il se changea en beau jeune homme en costume gris, comme les trois autres puis enchaina leur danse endiablée, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à EverGreen qui ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Ce mec n'était ni rustre, ni macho, ni braillard… mais totalement captivant. C'était vraiment Elfman ?

Le quatrième arriva dans un éclair éblouissant. C'était le petit fils du maitre de Fairy Tail qui portait un costume jaune fluo (comme le mec bizarre du clip, imaginez bien Luxus comme ça…) qui sciait parfaitement son corps musclé. Avec ceci, on distinguait très bien son aura meurtrière dans l'air lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis dans leur chorée. Le premier qui rigolera, mourra sur le champ ! (L'auteur sera surement la première à mourir…) Et subitement dans la salle, on entendait juste la musique entrainante et son chanteur…

Le dernier était Fried Justine, qui fit son entrée derrière un mur de runes démoniaques qui s'éparpillèrent comme des papillons de nuit, fuyant la lumière. Avec grâce, dans son costume vert, il se fondit dans la danse sans la moindre faute et attira les faveurs de la gente féminine…

_Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end_

Levy et les filles étaient hypnotisées, comme tous. Les six beaux mecs firent sensation et s'unirent pour bouger sur la « danse du jockey », la fameuse chorégraphie que Levy attendait…

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam __style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Sur le bar, Makarov Draer, soûl, demanda à Readers de peindre ce moment inoubliable, qui en fera rigoler plus d'un parmi ses amis et quel bon moyen de pression pour tous ces jeunes hommes impulsifs et bagarreurs…

Cana, elle aussi beurrée, se pavanait sur sa table, imitant la chorégraphie des garçons les plus forts de Fairy Tail et fut encourager par les autres « hommes » présents qui n'avaient pas de vu plaisantes sur scène. Guildartz se plaça parmi eux et comme par hasard, tous disparurent autour de la jeune fille pour se reconcentrer sur le spectacle…

Vegeta, déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi pour danser, pleura sur l'épaule d'un Warren ennuyé. Jett et Droy chantaient à sans casser les cordes vocales, un verre de saké à la main. Max se demandait si un costume du genre de Gajeel pourrait lui aller pour faire sensation auprès des femmes. Bixlow encourageait ses potes sur scène avec ses babies, en compagnie d'une Ever distraite par un certain Strauss.

_A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays_  
_A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes_  
_A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all_  
_A sensable girl like that_

Happy et Lily ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant leurs partenaires Dragon Slayer, tandis que Charuru se retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, voulant conserver son air de chatte sérieuse…

Bisca, Alzack et leur fille, Asuka, se déhanchaient en famille dans un coin de la salle, accompagnée par Kinana, qui ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis des lustres.

Roméo n'était plus très sûr de vouloir prendre exemple sur ses ainés après _ça_, surtout, quand il vit son père et son ami de toujours Wakaba « essayaient » de les imiter avec cette danse grotesque… Mais heureusement, Erza qui n'était pas loin, les assomma, ne voulant pas voir non plus ce spectacle-ci.

_I'm a guy_  
_A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays_  
_A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes_  
_A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles_  
_That kind of guy_

Pour rendre cette soirée parfaite, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu faire passer Gajeel et les garçons pour des stars. Levy se tourna vers une Mirajane émerveillée, qui se tenait à ses côtés et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce Gajeel a bien pu te dire pour te convaincre de l'aider ? »

« Que tu étais une chieuse, un truc comme ça. »

« Tu sais donc pour… »

« Je le savais même avant vous, ma chérie.»

« Tu es pas croyable, Mira. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

« Le truc que j'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi, il les as entrainé avec lui ? »

« Oh ça, c'est mon idée ! »

« Sérieusement ?! Comment as-tu fait pour tous les convaincre ?! »

« Eh bien avec Luxus, j'ai un peu d'entrainem… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sa bouche resta grande ouverte et la petite McGarden reporta son attention sur la scène. Quelque chose que la grande Mirajane n'avait pas prévue, se passa sous les yeux de tous…

_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Beautiful, loveable_  
_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_  
_Now let's go until the end_

L'assistance, notamment les femmes présentes, devinrent hystériques, sauf certaines personnes, membres de la guilde Fairy Tail.

En effet, nos danseurs avaient entamé un striptease tel des chippendales professionnels et Levy crut être tombée sur la tête !

A la table des filles, toutes se mirent à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Lucy et Lisanna, hébétées, cachèrent par réflexe la vision de la jeune Wendy Marvel, perplexe. Mira s'était penchée pour mettre ses mains devant les yeux de sa sœur qui gémit son indignation mais son ainée ne lui prêta pas attention.

De son côté, Erza avait pris soin de se mettre devant Lucy qui avait toujours les mains liées et due gigoter pour mieux voir l'intriguant spectacle mais la rouquine en armure fut contrée par une main venue de nulle part qui se positionna devant ses yeux. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'agissait du mystérieux Mystogan en personne…

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur scène ? » Lui-dit-elle avec ses pommettes rosies, alors qu'elle écartait deux doigts pour jeter un œil à travers.

« J'aurais fait suspect. »

« Oui, comme d'habitude et alors ? _Pourquoi_ n'es-tu pas sur scène… ! »

Ger… Euh Mystogan resta coite. Qu'avait-elle dit ?!

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

Les six garçons jouaient le jeu à fond et se déshabillaient au rythme de la musique, n'omettant pas la danse originale de la chanson. Les vêtements volèrent dans toute la salle et sur sa table, Cana les encourageaient, en faisant la même chose… Au grand damne de son père qui essayait de l'arrêter sans l' « égratigner ».

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

Bisca rougissait, alors qu'Asuka s'était échappée pour mieux discerner les mages sur scène, son père affolé à ses trousses.

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

Les six stripteaseurs improvisés avaient finalement retiré le pantalon et Juvia tomba dans les pommes…

Les acclamations fusaient dans tous les sens et Levy, totalement embarrassée, se demandait si elle faisait un rêve ? Qui surement allait virer au cauchemar quand elle comprit que le final était proche. Gajeel lui adressa un regard avec son sourire mesquin… C'était ça, sa revanche ? Allaient-ils vraiment… ?

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

« C'était prévu ça, Mira ?! » S'exclama Lucy, dont la mine était gênée.

« Du tout, Lucy-chan mais c'est sympa, non ? »

« T'acceptes que Luxus fasse ça ? »

« Je dirais plutôt : _Qui aurait cru qu'il le ferait_ ? Il m'épate ! Pas vous ? »

Lucy était blasée devant son air enjoué, Lisanna n'était pas étonnée par la réponse et Erza aurait vraiment aimé qu'une septième personne soit sur scène, elle aussi. Et Wendy ? Charuru était venue pour bander ses yeux et ses oreilles et aurait dû la bâillonner pour ne plus écumer ses protestations …

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_  
_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_  
_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_  
_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_You know what I'm saying_

L'ambiance bonne enfant était au summum mais malgré ça Makarov, complétement dessoulé, priait pour que ses enfants n'aillent pas plus loin en s'arrachant les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient.

Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style

Mais l'euphorie fut trop importante.

Le cœur de Levy allait exploser tellement, il faisait chaud…

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_Oppa is Gangnam style !_

Et la pire arriva.

… _**BOUMMMM !**_

Et puis plus rien.

« **MIRAJANE !** »

« Oups ! »

Vous voulez la version non censurée ?

Alors imaginez :

Six beaux mecs s'avancent vers la scène et Gajeel chantent les dernières paroles de la chanson.

Le petit maitre craque et se précipite vers l'estrade cachée par la cohue créée par la déferlante de ces hommes en costume d'Adam en hurlant du plus profond de son âme : « _**NOOOOOOOOONNNNN… !**_ »

Etant dans un autre monde, Levy et les filles, toujours rouges comme des tomates, suivent attentivement les mouvements précis des garçons comme si leur vie en dépend mais…

Un énorme point s'écrase sur la scène des chippendales pulvérisant tout sur son passage, soit la moitié de la guilde.

« **MIRAJANE !** »

« Oups ! »

Levy reprit ses esprits et toussa la poussière omniprésente dans le bar de la guilde totalement saccagé. La tension était retombée et la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus sourit devant cet autre spectacle.

Gajeel était coincé dans les décombres du mur qui avait cédé et grognait contre cette guilde a qu'il manquait clairement une case. Le mage des mots se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider mais il l'accueillit avec son air ronchon. Finalement, il n'aura pas eu de revanche.

« Je suis désolée. » Soupira la petite bleue, avec la moitié d'un sourire. « C'était stupide de ma part. Je n'aurais pas dû insister avec ce pari débile… »

Le brun releva la tête, sans perdre son air contrarié.

Levy le regarda, retenant du mieux qu'elle put ses rougeurs. « Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Je suis très fière de toi ! »

Le Dragon Slayer – qui était toujours à moitié nu, rappelons-le – esquissa un sourire victorieux. Peut-être que si, finalement, il avait eu sa revanche !

« Mais par pitié, Gajeel ! Ne fais plus jamais _ça !_ » Rajouta-t-elle, en montrant son corps musclé dénudé, totalement honteuse.

« Jalouse Shorty ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu étais _ri-di-cu-le_ ! » Contra la jeune femme de mauvaise foi, bien évidemment.

S'en suivit alors d'une joute verbale sans fin entre les deux amants. Comme d'habitude, non ? Lily, qui n'était pas loin, sourit en les observant, ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine. (Alors que, Happy gémissait, quémandant de l'aide à côté de lui…) Ces deux-là étaient incroyables, vraiment. Et il était agréable de voir son compagnon d'arme sourire de cette façon. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Cette soirée « surprise » avait donc eu de bon ! Enfin…

Alors que Mirajane se faisait, bien entendu, réprimander – tout en n'oubliant pas de pleurnicher – par un Makarov fatigué, avec à ses côtés Macao et Wakaba qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes « les mois de durs labeurs pour retrouver leur guilde d'autrefois », les autres garçons, eux aussi en mauvaise posture, se faisaient aidés par leurs amis, rapprochant par-ci, par-là, certaines personnes.

Comme Lucy, qui tendait la veste rouge – partiellement abimée – à son propriétaire avec de jolies rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Malgré l'état lamentable qu'il avait écopé, Natsu n'en était pas moins ravi et l'attrapa avec un petit sourire pudique, attendrissant la constellationiste.

Plus loin, Lisanna s'était empressée d'aider un Fried à moitié sonné, en compagnie de Bixlow.

Ever, avec un faux air contrarié, était venue assister Elfman qui n'avait, pourtant, que quelques égratignures, selon lui.

Grey, sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, s'était fait embaumé vivant par une infirmière du nom de Juvia, charmée de pouvoir s'occuper de son Grey-sama.

N'ayant aucune blessure (Car Natsu était très pratique comme bouclier), Luxus, lui, ben… Soupirait que son grand-père lui ait accaparé le plaisir de gueuler sur sa petite amie aux idées totalement barges…

Le reste de la guilde commençait déjà à ranger la pagaille, malgré ça, la joie était encore omniprésente et tout le monde en rigolerait d'ici quelques temps. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait !

« Erza ? »

La rouquine était tétanisée devant les « ruines de Fairy Tail », tiraillée par l'envie de hurler sur les garçons qui ont eu cette idée tordue de Striptease, provoquant l'ultime cataclysme sous leur toit ou…

La jeune femme adressa un regard digne de « Titania » à son ami d'enfance inquiet, puis avant de partir pour aider, elle lâcha rageusement à son attention :

« Moi aussi je veux un striptease ! »

Encore un peu et Gerard faisait un syncope…

« C'est quoi un _striptease_, Papa ? » Fit l'innocente Asuka à quelques pas de là.

Rectification. Alzack fit une syncope sous les yeux éberlués de sa petite fille.

* * *

Tadam !

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oui, j'ai OSE ! Je l'avais écrit durant la tornade PSY ! J'ai craqué ! Il faut craqué de temps en temps... Hihihi :3

Bah laissez vos tomates SVP ! Même si je suis sûre que vous avez ri !

A bientôt !


	15. OS15 : Laxana's week : Baiser alcoolisé

Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens...

Non, je ne reviens toujours pas avec un chapitre de mes fictions... J'ai dû mal à m'y mettre.

Néanmoins, voici ma contribution à la Laxana's Week. Si vous n'êtres pas au courant, allez sur Tumblr ou sur le blog français de fandomfairytailweeks . . f r

Ce One-shot répond au premier thème : Kiss.

C'est pas exceptionnel mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en compagnie de Cana et Laxus !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

**PS : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont aimé le Fairy Tail Gangnam Style (OS précédent). Je suis contente que cela vous ai plu ! ;) ET désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, toutefois, je pense à vous ! :)**

* * *

_Baiser Alcoolisé_

Cana rêvait. Elle avait dégoté un rendez-vous avez un bellâtre qui lui faisait la cours et la bave se déversait sur la table où elle roupillait. Elle ne sentit même pas la main de Mirajane la secouer.

« Cana-chan, il est temps de te réveiller. Je vais fermer ! »

Mais rien n'y fit. La jeune brune était endormie profondément, surement à cause de tout cet alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité en une soirée et la barmaid soupira, une main posée sur sa hanche gracieuse. Ses yeux cyan croisèrent le regard de l'autre dernier client qui trainait au bar pour lui transmettre son appel à l'aide et celui-ci roula des yeux, exaspéré avant de boire cul sec son dernier verre de saké.

« Oï ! Debout la dépravée ! »

La jeune Alberona qui était sous le charme de son nouvel amant fut surprise que celui-ci transforme sa voix mielleuse en voix grave et vulgaire, d'un coup d'un seul… Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à Laxus d'ailleurs ?

Elle ouvrit un œil, alors qu'elle entendit encore cette voix chiante et gueularde et découvrit le blond à la chevelure électrique levée vers le ciel qui la dominait, debout face à elle. Cana ne manqua pas de gémir son indignation et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, l'air de dire « casse-toi, je dors ! »

« Bordel, Cana. » Grogna à nouveau Laxus, ennuyé en tout point. « Mira va fermer la guilde, lèves-toi ou je te jette dehors… »

Le petit-fils de Makarov vit l'air outrée de la jolie blanche dans sa robe habituellement rose, mais il s'en fichait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Mettre dehors cette alcoolique entêtée !

« Baisse d'un ton, blondinet. » Maugréa, à son tour, la fille de Guildartz. « Je voudrais retourner là où je me suis arrêtée… »

« Tu le feras quand tu seras rentrée chez toi, la dépravée. »

Le surnom la piqua sur le vif et elle releva à moitié sa tête pour lui lancer un regard dur mais avec son air à moitié endormie, cela eut l'effet de faire sourire mesquinement Laxus.

« Qui te permet de me juger, monsieur je-veux-la-guilde-pour-moi-tout-seul !? »

« C'est ce que tu es, non ? Une _dépravée_. » Avait-il riposté en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Cana se leva de sa chaise, la faisant tomber à la renverse et posa fermement ses mains sur la table, se penchant vers lui. Elle aurait dû être vraiment effrayante, si le mage de foudre n'avait pas une vision directe sur son décolleté – qui rappelons-le – n'était fait que de son « maillot » vert et s'y perdit volontairement.

« … Imbécile ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle au moins ?! »

Mira soupira à nouveau en prenant ses affaires, devant la querelle entamée par ses deux amis. En temps normal, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Laxus Drear était un homme taciturne, qui voulait garder son image de dur à cuir en snobant tout ce qui bouge et Cana Alberona était une buveuse ascendante fêtarde, qui discutait avec tout ce qui bouge. Ils s'opposaient en tout, sauf peut-être pour le caractère de cochon qu'ils affectionnaient tant…

Mais les opposés s'attirent, non ? En théorie, certes mais qu'en était-il de la pratique ? L'ex-gravure de mode se dirigea gentiment vers la sortie, un sourire malicieux encrée sur ses fines lèvres et fit mine d'annoncer à ses deux amis qu'elle fermait la boutique, avant de… « Vraiment fermer la boutique ».

« Tu me soules, Cana. » Avait lâché Laxus, en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes de la guilde.

« Grand bien t'en fasse ! » Avait envoyé l'autre, de nouveau avachie sur la table.

Mais lorsque le grand blond aux yeux verts voulut passer la porte, celle-ci resta bloquée et impossible à ouvrir, même après l'avoir malmené.

« Kso ! » Marmonna-t-il, énervé. _Est-ce que Mirajane les avait volontairement enfermés dans la grande bâtisse de la guilde ?!_

« Un problème, blondinet ? » Soupira Cana, à moitié curieuse.

Le dit blondinet ne répondit pas et s'essaya à la fenêtre d'à côté. Bien entendu, la même chose se produisit, c'est-à-dire « rien ».

_Putain de vieux et ses maudits sortilèges anti-voleurs… !_

En plus, Laxus vit Mirajane encore devant la porte, qui tout sourire, lui fit un signe de main avant de s'en aller tranquillement.

« MIRA ! » Hurla-t-il, en tambourinant la fenêtre. « Espèce de sale… ! »

« Oï ! » S'insurgea Cana qui était arrivée à ses côtés et lui coinça brutalement son coude dans les côtes. Ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de la part du petit-fils de Makarov. « Ne parles pas de Mira-chan comme ça ! »

« Tu vois pas qu'elle nous a enfermé la bougresse ? » Souffla le jeune homme d'une voix dure.

« Mais non. » S'opposa Cana d'une voix calme. « Mira-chan n'est pas souvent très nette mais elle ne nous enferm… Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Avait-elle ajouté violemment alors qu'elle tirait dans tous les sens sur la poignée de la porte.

« Pousses-toi de là. » Ordonna son ami, en faisant crépiter ses éclairs autour de lui, prêt à tout démolir mais Cana osa et posa une main sur épaule. Laxus lui accorda un regard intrigué…

« T'en a pas marre de détruire la guilde ? »

… Avant de devenir blasé. « Tu vois un meilleur moyen ? »

« Bah s'asseoir et boire un coup ! »

Laxus extériorisa un long soupir, tout en regardant la jeune femme retourner vers le bar pour se servir en saké. Heureusement, elle savait où la barmaid de Fairy Tail rangeait ses bouteilles favorites et s'en prit une avec deux verres qu'elle posa devant elle, puis les remplit tout en jetant un œil à son nouveau partenaire de beuverie. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se demandait surement « Pourquoi moi… ? ».

« Amènes toi Laxus, je ne vais pas te manger. »

_Quoique ?_ Avait rajouté la conscience de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était en tête à tête avec l'un des hommes les plus sexy de la guilde…

Le mage de foudre hésitait vraiment à tout démolir mais il écoperait d'un nouveau bannissement. _On va peut-être éviter_, se dit-il, dégouté et se résigna à suivre l'idée de la brune aux idées loufoques. Il s'assit en face d'elle et saisit maladroitement son verre avant d'en boire une grosse gorgée sous le regard amusé de Cana.

C'est comme cela que leur longue soirée ensemble commença. Les deux burent encore et encore, on entendit les rires de la jeune femme qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de Laxus et celui-ci, bien qu'irrité, ne manquait pas de répondant. Au final, il devait l'admettre, la compagnie de la « dépravée » n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça…

« Dis-moi, Laxus-chan. » Avait commencé la fille de Guildartz d'humeur malicieuse. Le suffixe le fit grimacer ce qui agrandit le sourire de la belle brune. « Tu es plutôt femme… Ou homme ? »

… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose cette question et que le beau blond recrache tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'avaler. Cana rigola bruyamment alors que Laxus déversa tout son mécontentement sur elle !

« Urusai ! C'est quoi cette question à la con ?! »

« Bah, comprends-moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille ! » Répondit-elle innocemment, les joues incroyablement rougies par l'alcool.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. » Grogna-t-il avec arrogance.

Ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir légèrement sa comparse de boisson, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

« J'ai pas encore trouvé le bon, c'est tout… »

Son ton nostalgique interpella Laxus et regretta de l'avoir agressé de la sorte, mais c'était elle qui avait commencé, non ?

« Mais toi, alors ? Si tu préfères les hommes, je ne te jugerais pas. Certes, ce serait du gâchis beau comme tu es mais… »

Cana ne finit pas sa phrase, se sentant rougir non pas parce qu'elle avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait mais parce que Laxus – qui tenait mieux l'alcool qu'elle, en ce moment – la regardait intensément avec ses beaux yeux verts.

« Je te pensais moins stupide que ça, Cana. »

Cette phrase fit perdre la magie de l'instant et la brune au teint mate fronça les sourcils, sans perdre ses rougeurs mais n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le blond s'était levé et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cana n'y répondit pas toute suite, il fallut que le jeune homme émette un grognement pour qu'elle sourit, agréablement surprise et qu'elle s'agrippe à l'arrière de son cou. S'en suivit d'un baiser d'abord timide, puis de plus en plus passionné…

Lorsqu'ils se séparent – essoufflés, la brune, qui était debout derrière le comptoir, due s'accrocher pour tenir sur ses jambes et laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. De son côté, Laxus essayait de cacher ses rougeurs avait détourné le regard, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine.

« Ca répond à ta question ? » Avait-il dit, ronchon, en lui adressant un regard en coin.

« Hum… Je crois. » Fit-elle, mi- gênée, mi- amusée. « Attends, en fait… Je ne sais pas trop… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux électriques leva un sourcil. « Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais… Pour savoir si tu es vraiment hétéro... J'aimerais en être sûre, tu vois ! Tu crois qu'on peut recommencer… ? »

Laxus laissa échapper un faux soupir dépité avant d'esquisser un sourire vaniteux mais ne put donner de réponse claire, que Cana s'était empressée d'attraper le col de sa chemise…

Non loin de là, à travers la fenêtre, une jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment quitté le navire parce que connaissant Laxus, il aurait vraiment pu détruire la guilde ou peut-être étranglé Cana… ? Mirajane soupira d'envie, en regardant ses deux-là s'embrasser à nouveau et décréta qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour ce soir. Le sourire aux lèvres, la belle barmaid prit le chemin de sa maison, en espérant qu'après avoir décuvé ces deux-là s'entendraient toujours aussi bien demain !

* * *

Alors ? Un petit commentaire ? ;)

Sacré Mira, hein. Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer !

A bientôt ! Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
